Finn and Jake and Fionna and Cake Adventures
by sonicxjulie
Summary: Finn and Jake stumble into a new place in Ooo
1. Wecolme to Aaa

Fanfiction of Finn and Jake fionna and Cake adventures Welcome to Aaa

This is about some past stories refences and about chapter 7 spolier alarts so i would perfore you to watch the shows before reading this fanfiction.

If there is any mistakes tell me please

Finn and Jake came to a mythical wall it looked a mirror Finn only saw himself.

He don't know he was thinking to himself "Dang" He said "This is wierd its like im drawn to it."

The thing he saw was darkness he was on his side holding his legs with his arms then he woke up.

He saw Fionna. Just Fionna and blacknesss. "Fionna?" Finn said she didn't answer.

She was far away it looked like. Jake followed "Hey man you ok?" But then saw Cake "Oh no a cat..."

"No Jake Fionna." Said Finn. "Dude its deffenentlly a cat, did you eat your breakfast?"

"Jake come on." "Oh now I see her." Said Jake "Yeah and now I see Cake."

Said Finn "Now their smiling and Cake's playing a song." Said Finn "Ummmm I think this place is odd.

"Said Jake. "If we let Ice King see this he would never leave." Said Finn.

"He's probly lived so long he knows the wholeeee Ooo. Said Jake "He'll think this is real until he runs out.

We gotta get out of here." Said Finn. "But how do we get out." Said Jake. "I guess we think it."

Said Finn. "Jake use your imagionation." Said Finn

(Jake tries but farts) "Can't dude it doesnt work on this place, since im a magic dog try yours."

Said Jake. "There you go dude looks like Princess Bubblegum's." "Jjaakkeee." "Hh hh sorry dude."

"Lets go." Said Finn. Finn climed on top of Jake. "Wait were going the wrong way didn't Bubblegum get thrown jacked." Said Finn

"No don't you remember Princess Crunchy." Said Jake

"Oh ya, ok do you think she did it yet?" Asked Finn. "Maybe." Said Jake. "Lets go."

"Ha i was right said Jake." "Jake stop it." "Ha sorry." "Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum"

Said Finn and Jake together. "What's wrong boys." "There"... "Was" ... "A" ... "Mirror"... "Not a mirror"

... "Everything was black" ... "I saw Cake" ... "And" ... "And." "Boys boys one at a time."

Said princess Bubnlegum. (They were taking turns saying each thing.)

So they explained it again which wasn't much different. Princess Bubblegum thought.

Do they ever learn. Then she snapped out of her thoughts when Finn said

"We'll show you." "Ok lead the way."

(Their walking now Finn's beside Jake and Princess Bubblegum is on top of him.)

"Finn I don't think Princess Bubblegum got any of that." "What makes you think that."

"Just that look she gave us I think she zoned out." "Oh" Said finn. "Finn she's doing it again."

"They know I can hear them right?" "Here we are Princess." Said Finn

"Its Iike in the middle of no where so what happened." Said Princess Bubblegum.

"So Finn said I felt like this force." "And it took me inside." "Wait you said it was a morror all I see is nothing."

Said Bubblegum "Wait wat?, This is bonk." Said Finn.

"Umm maybe it only wants you to see, wants it want you to believe on the outside."

Said Bubblegum "Ok" Said Finn. "So what now?" said Jake. "I'll go back inside." Said Finn.

"Think of an other door on the way out." "Dude not cool." "What?" "Never mind"

(Finn shaking his head.) "What was that all about?" Said Bubblegum. "Nothing."

Said Jake. Finn was already in there. Finn came out. Jake fell asleep.

"Dude took you so long." "It was only a secound." "Oh yeah" Said Jake. Princess?

"Well all I see now is swril with a hourse's head on it." "I guess even the outside can look like whatever too."

Said jake. "Jake I just said that." "Sorry don't speak science."

"Wait man that's not good, what if the ice king is already in there."

"Oh no" said Jake and the Princess together. "Wait why is it oh no." said Princess Bubnlegum.

"Because Ice Kiing made a book based on Aaa." Said Jake. "Yeah and I was a tomboy chick."

"If Simon sees Fionna and Cake." "Oh No!" said Princess Bubblegum.

"He'll see her and go inside and think Aaa is real." "Um princess" "Yes Jake?" "Never mind." "Huh?" Said Finn

"Let's go to the Ice Kingdom." Said Bubblegum. They checked to see if he was there though the window.

"He's there thank Glob" Said Jake. After they left.

Finn said "Wait since it reads our minds and shows the others what we see in our thought,

what if it reads books too." What are you saying." Said Jake.

"What if we put Ice Kings book in there." Said Finn. "Remember it came alive and now it's all.."

(making a farting noise.)" Said Jake. "yeah, but what if it spontaneously combust like,

the book thinks what Ice King wrote but cant read the words on the pages."

Said Finn "So your saying Aaa can exist in a nowhere place the book will vanish,

because it can only read one thing." Said princess bubblegum. "Minds" They said together.

"But first lets go see LSP, she wrote a book, we rip the pages put it in Ice Kings book,

and tell everyone to right their stories and we put it together." saids Finn.

"How do you know LSP worte a book." Asked Jake. In Finn's mind...

(Ice King kidnaped him that nignt and told Finn what happened.) "I don't want to talk about it."

So they told everybody to write a story about them selfs and thier past lives to make Aaa as real as possible.

Then days past. Then they went to the ice castle one night Finn and Jake went inside and got Ice Kings book.

While Princess Bubblegum stayed outside for look out.

When they went outside and were in a far away distance from the Ice Kindom,

they started to whrisper talk.

"But how do we make people think Aaa is a real place?"

Asked Finn. Princess Bubblegum said "Leave that to Pepbut,

he knows everything about stuff like that." "Still can't say magic?"

"Jake now is not the time." Finn and Jake snicker. "Ok" they said.

Peppermint Butler was already there he tossed the book in said some strange words.

Princess bubblegum said "(in the inside Aaa came to life the darkness took the book.

it glowedwhat ever the pages said it was in the book's mind the pages turned to ash,

and the cover turned to dust, then a glow appared which make Aaa.)

Then peppermint said "In the outside looked like trees but that is only when you look at it you automaticly think trees.

Inside was the whole map of Ooo but backwards."

"Now you think you see Aaa it is Aaa. Said Bubnlegum finishing his sentence. "Flamicow." Says Finn still not really visualizing,

what the princess is visualizing and what peppermint is talking about.

Then after that the next day

everyone in Ooo including the Ice King all put out a big sign that read Welcome to Aaa.


	2. The land called Aaa

The land called Aaa

"So are we going to stand here like idots or wat." Said the Ice King. "Princess can we?"

Asked Finn. "Sure just let pepermint go first just to look around and fix any viruses."

"Ha science joke good one Princess." Said Peppermint Butler

He went into the trees and came back out a few mins later "Ok everythings ok now."

"Finn and Jake you go first since this was your idea,you found it, and as well as heros."

"So your saying we gatta protect the candy people." (Finn sighed) "Ok Jake lets go."

They ran inside "Look man wow."(Jake was looking at Finn then he turned his head and his mouth droped

while Finn was looking ahead and his eyes bugged out) "Ok Jake lets go in."

Finn saw Prince Gumball blowing bubbles on his belcony while Fionna was on a fire breathing dragon

while Cake had her arms rapped around it, with Marshall Lee laughing at them

both taking turns giving him angey glears. Which only made matters worse.

Then Finn heard Marcilene. "Hey guys wats up." She said casually. "What are you doing here!"

Said Finn surprised. "Well I was being chased last night and saw you guys so I turned invisible

and snuck in stayed cause I couldn't get out then Pettbut came in and and did some biz

and now everythings ok." "Ummm said Jake sure you worn't just jealous cause you weren't invited."

"Do make me hurt you Jake." (Gulping nervously) "Sorry" "So this is Aaa." Said Finn mathameticle.

"Wait where's your umbrella." "Oh found an wizard got more sunblock so now I don't burn also the bottle refills itself."

"Wooh" Said Jake "No wounder why its magic." "So what do we do now" said Finn "Oh snap the dragon"

"Finn let her handle it its her fight." (Sigh) "Ok Jake." (Marcilene rose an eyebrow) "Ooo's been pretty

boring after the vampires left Finn likes a challenge." She nodded " "Hey Finn I know them I'll think

they'll let us in the fight." "Oh yeah" (doing a freeze fist bump in the air) "Adventure time" Finn punched

in its head while Marcilene shaped shift Cake kept a hold of it While Fionna dug her sword

in it's stomach then it turned to smoke and a phenix bird appeared "Wierd" they all said together.

"Can I have it?" Said Marshall Lee "Really you were no help in this matter." "Please Fionna"

Doing the puppy dog face Fionna blushed but still annoyed "Fine."

"Thanks good little girl." "Bad little boy." She mumbled softly.

Jake smiled and thought young love. Finn and marciline made love sick gagging faces.

Then Ice King and Princess Bubblegum showed up "sup guys'" She Said "Wooh what happened"

Said Ice King "Oh a dragon attacked the candy people and well Marshall Lee got a new pet."

Said Fionna :Yeah I'm gonna name it Smokie." Smokie really." Said Cake

"Well yeah It's fire it's a catchy name." Said Marshall Lee "Really you guys let's go Cake" Said Fionna

" Wooh ,wooh wats your hurry? (sigh) ,ok if it's thats bad FiFi you can change it"Dude nock it off it's not so bad."

(Rooling her eyes annoyed) "Are you two love birds done"Said Cake and Jake together.

Fionna and Marshal Lee gave them a bonk on the head"ouch" Said Jake "Hey" Said Cake

"Dude you should have butted out." Said Finn " Sorry"Said Jake." It's fine Said Fionna.

"Hey you guys" Said Marcilene "It's getting late we should go."

" Yeah Marcilene's right for a change."Bubblegum winked at her "Ha ha real funny"

"Bye you guys" Finn said."Bye "Said Marshall Lee" "See ya" Said Fionna and Cake


	3. Good days and Nightmares

Good days and Nightmares

Days past between Ooo and Aaa Princess did a funeral for the Ice King's book.

But Marcilene was thinking what she worte for her story. She was having dreams of her past.

She worte her story in an anchent vampire writing so no one could read it even

if they tried but only the book. Cause dah it's a book. So she floated down stairs (sigh) "man I bored"

She went to her fridge and opened the door and saw all the red. She thought of the night she ate

all the foods she could chow down. She tried not to let her bother her. So she got an apple.

She woundered "If I can suck red what if I ate it would it do anything?" She took a bite it didn't

do anything tasted like nothing she felt nothing for a while then when she sat on the couch it hit her.

She ran to the sink( the part her munched was like she bit it and spit it out kind of thing.)

She was disappointed guess not. ("Sigh") "Well Im gunna play some tunes.

She played her base she sang a small tune

"Being mortal was fun eating all the foods I could munch on.

Feeling the cool breeze feeling a little free

Losing my powers for a couple of hours to get them back was rad

Being with Finn and Bonnie has their days too so why am I feeling (sigh) so blue...

I had my wish came true man that was cool

Then I killed the king then turned into a vamp again.

If I didn't Ooo would none and everyone would have been in extinction and I would be no more this is my home."

(the tune quites down slowly)

If I try to turn mortal again it'll be Nightosphere all over again." "Sorta speak." Marcilene laughed a little.

She finished the red from the apple she bit. Then she picked up her axe guitar and went to bed.

She fell asleep while floating while her axe guiter was laying on her bed below her.

(She was in a strange room. "What where am I?" she went down a long hall

then it changed and into a empty room. Below her old house Then she saw herself.

"Why cant I go with you mommie?" "You need to stay here." I'll be back with more food and surplies."

"But I want to be with you." "Dont be afrade sing that tune when things feels bad."

"I'll be back before you know it." But it got late. When she went out side the house was gone.

She woundered for a while, then she cried and a little after Simon found her.

Then it changed again "I can't go with you I'm sorry I got turned I can't go."

"If other humans see me it could lead to confusing." "You'll be safer without me."

She flew off hearing their vocies for her to stay. "Maybe that's how Simon felt"

She woke up "Wwwaaahhh! Oh just a dream" Wait do vampires dream or was it just a subconscious thing."

"Whatever I need to see Bonnibel." So she flew over. "Yo Peebles wanna go out for a bit?"

(Yawn) "I'm to tired Marcilene just give me a bit." "Oh ok." So she went it her closet and looked for some clothes

and tried them on. "Man how can anybody wear this stuff." Then she heard laughter.

"Ha ha you look funny in pink." "Hey" throwing a sock at her. Then they both laughed. "Hey Bubblegum."

"Yeah Marcilene?" "The reason why I came here was because I had this dream I think and well everything

went (making a broo brroop noise with her mouth and waving an arm with the sound effect) and well it was mentality

exhausting." "You know you can tell me anything Marcy." She blushed "Ok you win."

So she explained her past and the dream she had. "So do you know what that biz means?" Said Marcilene

"Well I just think you have a alot on your mind from what happened it makes since

it can be frustrating you know" They were blushing now. "Hayeah sure" (Marcilene doing a nervous laugh)

Bubblegum put her head on her shoulder. Which made her blush deeper. "So how do like being a Princes again"

"It has it's days." "Lets do something wanna take Timmy out for a spin?" "Sure Marcilene lets go."

Then they slowly disappear leaving the candy kindom on a big cat's back, the full moon above them.


	4. Betty in Wizard City

Betty in Wizard City

After what happened to magic man she flew off with magic man's powers.

"Good now I can disgise myself as a Wizard." When she got to the wall she said "wizards rule."

She walked inside. She needed to find a poshion to cure her Simon.

Remembering the day he showed her that crown. She went to different shops

until she found the right one called #Keep one give one away.

She had to wait for an eclipse to do the magic."Just a little bit longer Simon

then you'll free from your reality." She flew back to Ooo. Now all I have to do is wait

and see magic man to be a normal human again. She told Bubnlegum what happened.

"Peppermint Butler." Bubblegum called. "Yes your grace?" Said Peppermint "Can you please

get magic man this is important." Yes your highness." Twenty minutes later he showed up.

With Finn and Jake making sure he doesn't get away. Princess Bubblegum took Magic man

and Betty followed into her lab similar to what magic man had but more better,

more structured, more stonger. "This will take a while." Said Bubblegum

"Boys come with me please they'll be fine. Peppermint will keep watch."

"Don't do anything stupid magic man" Said Peppermint Butler sitting

with his legs crossed watching them. Finn and Jake went home and played bmo.

The next morning Princess Bubblegum did some tests on Betty to make sure she was herself

and magic man too. Then Betty told Bubblegum her plan to get the old Simon back.

"Um that could work." Said Princess Bubnlegum "But I still don't believe in magic."

Betty nodded. So a week past. Just enough time for Princess Bubblegum to come up with a strategy.

She told Betty "The best time for the lunar eclipse and how to get the Ice King to a place in Ooo,

right between by the Candy Kingdom and Grass Lands place so everything in Ooo is around him

for this to work." (for Bubblegum an other word for magic for thoes who want to call it but made up science.)

So on the night of the eclipse they got Ice King out of bed (good thing he is a sound sleeper.)

and the lunar eclipse made a black light glow color and carried the Ice King up. Then the Fire Kingdom lit up,

the wind shifted, the lakes had water rings, the grass did nothing. Then the fire melted the crown,

the lake took his ice powers, and the wind fixed his body heat. Then the black light glow stoped and Betty

ran to catch him. He opened his eyes. Betty my pricess and passed out from exhaustion from lack of strength.

They brought him back to the Candy Kingdom. "He'll be fine." Said Bubblegum.

"Thanks for everything." Said Betty "I'm just gunna stay until he wakes up." "

Take all the time you need." Princess Bubblegum left and closed the door.

Betty smiled and repeated "He'll be fine and kissed him and rested her head on his hand.


	5. Curiosity killed the bat

Couriosity killed the bat

Marshall Lee was out the same night he saw Marcilene come in he didn't know there was a mahic portal.

Fionna came after him. "No don't put that sword down before you poke someone's eyes out."

"or eye" Said Fionna "Hey is someone there?" Said Marcilene Marshall put his hand over Fionna.

If this girl was a vampire he wanted Fionna safe. "Wait when did I care so much for Fionna's safety?"

He thought to himself. Then Marcilene hummed a tuned. The one her and her mom sang.

Not knowing she was being watched. The song gave Marshall Lee so many bad memories

he went on his knees hold his stoped heart. Fionna thought the song was some evil doing and took her sword to attack Marcilene.

Marshall shouted "NO!" Fionna stoped. Marcilene looked shocked.

"Sorry that song is very a serprise for me sorry. I keep all my memories in the volt. doing an applogy smile.

She blushed its fine I only sing it if I feel alone. "So can you do a tour for me of Ooo?" "Ooo!?" They said

"Oh I mean Aaa" "Sorry." " Sure why not lets go Fionna." Marshall Lee turned in to a bat, Fionna sat on his shoulders,

and Marcilene ran on all fours. They went to ghout dance show and attacked some pixies and a pacman machine

which was kind of rusted but in some use condition. "Yeah a new high score!" Cheared Fionna Then they went to Marshall Lee's

for a jam session and the skeleton crew and the ghosts. The party was pretty loud the Prince Gumball heard it

and he was slowly taping his feet. Then snapped his fingers, next started dancing until Peppermint Maid saw him.

"Ummm just tring a new science dance." "haha" he said sheepishly. She slowly closed the door shaking her head smiling.

Hearing Gumball having a good time for once. The prince act can't stay forever. Back at Marshall Lee's the sun was coming up.

Marcilene had to go to wizard city Fionna came with her. They said their good byes. Prince Gumball slept soundly in his Kingdom.


	6. BMO meets bmo

BMO meets bmo

The next day Finn and Jake were in the tree house while Bmo was talkimg to Football in the lake.

In Aaa BMO found the entrince to Ooo. Bmo was on Carlos back in the lake.

When BMO of Aaa showed up. "Hi" Said BMO "Wooh" Said bmo and fell off Carlos. "Oh no" Said BMO

and ran to help bmo up. When BMO got bmo out of the lake. BMO took bmo to Finn and Jake.

Finn and Jake were drinking water when they came in. They both blew out thier water on the floor.

"Wait Football is real." Said Finn and Jake together. This gave BMO an idea. Yeah I'm Football.

Then bmo woke up. "Hi bmo I'm Football." "Bmo was happy yay Football."

After Finn and Jake left bmo said "Why are you pretending to Football BMO?"

"because to pull a prank on those two boys." "Oh Finn and Jake?" Said bmo "Yeah" Said BMO

"Ok you can be Football." "Yay BMO" "Ok" Said bmo "now Football came from the merror

and went into the lake, so you say I was so good I became a real BMO" "Ok?" "Yes bmo."

"I hope the real Football doesn't get mad" Said bmo. BMO nodded. "Lets go" Said BMO.

So the whole day. They made Jake and Finn feel like they were seeing dobble.

When night came BMO took a merror and made so when bmo looked outside it looked like

Football was going to the lake. BMO quickly ran behind a tree and droped the merror.

Then went back to the land of Aaa. Finn and Jake were up stairs Finn said

"Bmo said that was Football." "Yeah man I really think Football was BMO from Aaa"

"Yeah Jake that makes the most since." "Drats" said bmo "The prank didn't work."


	7. Marshall Lee, Fionna, and Cake

Marshall Lee, Fionna, and Cake Adventure

Fionna and Cake were at their tree house. Fionna was practicing her throwing knives skills at a target on a tree,

and trying to do quick moves to practice dodging. While Cake was taking a catnap holding a bag of catnip.

When Fionna went to grab the knife Marshall Lee poped out of no where "Surprise" (grrrrr) "Dude what is your deal?"

"Well I was chillin and well I need to go somewhere do you guys wanna join."

"Well Cake's sleeping but I'll go ask her." "Ccccaaaakkkkeeee!"

(Then you hear a hissing meow noise from Cake who just got woken up to whines from Fionna to louad noises from them both.)

Marshall Lee just stood there in they casually walk out like nothing happened expect for Cake who has her arms crossed.

"So umm you guys coming?" "Sure!" Said Fionna excitedly. "Ccaakkee?" She said slightly annoyed.

(Sigh) "Yeah whatever." (Not very enthusiasm) "Yay lets go" Said Fionna (who is very enthusiastic.)

"So where are we going?" Asked Fionna "Oh were going to a well. We'll have to go on Cake's back to go down.

And in there you'll see a fountion that gives you what you truely desire, But theres this gardean and well that's where you guys come in."

"Oh ok" Said Fionna. They went close to the Haunted Swamp.

It was pretty cool they found the rusted old well the water was dried out vines were all growing down to the bottom.

So they went on Cake and elevated down. "It looked like someone made this area but it took a really long time." Said Fionna.

"Yeah your right." Said Marshall Lee there were tree lined up to look like a tunnel.

"Looks like someone has a little OCD." Said Marshall Lee. "Dude thats not cool." Said Fionna

"Yeah grass sword has feelings." Said Cake "You mean that thorn?" "Shhhh don't listen to him." hugging her hand.

"Now Adventures awaits" Said Fionna. After the green and weird looking trees they came to a dead end.

"Great now what." Said Marshall Lee sounding a little eritated. "Now you have to fight me."

A tree looking skeleton with multible legs were charging their way with quick speeds. His heart was a red leaf.

His leg roots would go to the ground and stick until he moved and they would snap off and stick grow again.

" WATCH OUT FOR THE PINK ROOTS THEIR POISONOUS! "Shouted Cake. Marshall flew out of the way.

Fionna went on Cake's back runnimg after him and Cake morphed herself into a chainsaw,

as they went soaoring in the air and cut his legs off.

He cried acorns then laughed evilly grabbed an acorm rooling off his cheek aand turned into a weapon a thorn boomerang.

While his legs grew back. "Really so even your weapons are trees." Said Cake annoyed.

"HEY don't make fun of me im evil its my name ondsKa vRkSa." He said "Dont push it!" He said it with a growl.

"MEOWWW " She was scared. She said angrily/determinedly "Come on babycakes lets go.

Then they did their battle cry and tried attacking again but he changed his body.

Now he had two heads and two doubled ribcages, but still had two arms and one heart.

It just shifted in the center of his body. Fionna landed on his arm and ran up and cut one of his heads.

In shock she saw him transform his extra head and his other arm tried triping her off.

Marshall Lee was trying to find his weak spot, though he was a tree. "That wouldn't work. Right?"

Marshall Lee questioning himself. "HEY GET DOWN FROM THERE!" He shouted.

"I might be a skeleton but I'm all tree geese." He said surprised/annoyed. Fionna's face turned red.

"Fionna what is going on in that little head of yours." "Shut up Cake."

" Without thinking with Cake still in her weapon form, she smashed Cake into his leaf heart.

He burned up in flames. Except for his acorns and his red leaf. Fionna tried an acorn.

"Cool a thorned sidded sword each time you crack one it's a different weapon."

"Crazy cool." Said Marshall Lee. I just wish...

Then the wall broke down and Marshall Lee's face lit up like a kid seeing fire works.

"You can only get one with each, and think hard you can't change back what you get." Said Marshall Lee.

Marshall knew what he wanted so he went first. "I want hambo back." He thought.

Then magicly pop out of nowhere into his hand. He looked a round and said "Awesome."

Cake wished-thought for a rare cook ingredient. Fionna wished-thought for a wooden platfom.

That way to put the red leaf on to remember this epic battle.

Then they went to the tree house to play bmo and watched Heat Signiture.


	8. A Night to Remember

A Night to Remember

Fionna and Cake were at Gumball's Castle trying out experiments.

He created on a telescope that when you see danger a light will blink on the side.

Also a transporter to get there on the other side of the wall.

He even made a streachy suit for cake, so she could do her help in a fight.

He also made crayon glow lights so you can write in the dark.

"I promised Marshall Lee I would make them for his Nightosphere party." Oh yeah said Fionna are you going?"

"Maybe I would have to check with pepermint maid to see I can make rearrangements."

"Cool said Fionna hope to see you there." He nodded doing a small smile.

Thinking to himself probably not his duties to the kingdom was too much in need.

Peppermint Maid saw everything by the door. Then closed it. She had an idea.

She went to her lab and created a shape metal like Gumball and then coverd it with gum.

Then made a fake crown.

It didn't sound like him or had his eyes or mouth, but just enouth to trick the candy people,

for Prince Gumball to go to the Nightosphere tonight.

"Prince can I speak with you for a moment please.

" In Gumball's mind "Probably another royal problem like a misunderstanding."

"So Prince I noticed you seem a little down and I want to show you something."

Now their walking down the hall. She took off the sheet. Showing the final finish.

Gumball was so excited now he could go.

He forgot she was there and started dancing with excitment.

He noticed and smiled and said "Thanks Peppermint."

"Your welcome you need a vacation."

So he went to to Fionna and Cake and said

"Yup my royal duties have been passed on right now so now, lets make more cool light things for his band called the Screem Kings."

So he made edible red treats and wall moving shooting stars since everyone is wearing white tshirts and silver black jackets.

So Fionna and Cake helped Gumball around in his lab and at the Nightosphere a hour before the show.

They talk to the members, as well with extera members the army of the undead skeletons.

They are the beat box singers and for their slick moves like taking off their heads and sing while being beach balls in the crowd.

Everyone came around 8:30 and Marshall Lee came in in his form but with his bat wings and shouted.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK 'N ROLL! Showing off his vampire tongue.

Then strumed his guitar. Everyone cheared. Then he sang

"Thanks for coming tonight.

My eyes are such a fright.

I'll suck your blood though you vains till you feel no pain.

With walls of pain the world is my domine.

I'm a thousand years old living by my code.

This is how I roll.

Red is all I see this is my reality.

My powers come from defeats.

My looks are such a treat."

Smiling showing his fangs everyone cheared.

"This is me MARSHALL LEE! "

"Now hear me rap

"I'm the king that's my thing tricking others to make them think.

Twisty as I am I'm the most powerful villain this world ever had.

I'm so rad it is almost a crime thats why I'm so bad.

It's almost sad."

Flying tnought the air then caught Fionna and brought her up. Then they both sang this one.

"Don't you know that I am a villain."

" You're not so bad you know."

"But your spending the night with me."

"Because your my friend"

"You think you got me pegged you must be kidden."

"I really don't by that your that kind of guy."

"always picking a fright with me."

"Bad little boy

" "good little girl"

"that's what your acking like."

"I'm already evil without even trying."

"I'm not trying to be bad"

"You got a thing for me girl it's apparent."

"Why do you want to hangout with me."

"what do you want from my world."

"Bad little"

"good little"

"boy"

"girl."

Everyone clapped for their song Gumball cheared.

That night everything was a hit. At midnight the party ended.

Everything was perfect.


	9. Mind Challanger

Mind Challanger

Finn and Jake were sleeping when all of a sudden. "Finn you hear that." (Yawn) "No Jake go to sleep." "But dduuddee" "Jjaakkeee."

He said annoyed. "Fine." So Finn went back to sleep. Jake stayed up thinking, then he went to sleep.

In Finn's dream Flame Princess, Marcilene, and Princess Bubblegum was there too. As well as the Cosmic owl.

"This is your dream challange." He said "All of you have to face a difficult task."

"This is where your dream is going to start here and also all of you are having the same dream." "Any questions." "Yes" said Finn "where is here"

Everything was still blank. "Oh yeah didn't change the scene."

(Going thouth a tunnel, to a hungery tree forest, into a colorful tunnel till they got to the destination.)

"Here we are a dungeon." Now this is a test." "Excuse me what kind of test." "You'll see" ... "whooo" then puffed away.

"Man this is bunk." "You said it Bubblegum."

Said Marcilene "Finn you ok?" aked Marcilene. "Yeah I'm fine lets go." "Doesn't sound to convincing. Nugging him with her elbow. "Whatever let's go."

Putting his hands in his pockets. Kicking an illusion pebbel on the ground.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed a torch. Do we really need a torch. Said Marcilene.

Finn just got more gummed up inside. Flame Princess just tried to focus on what the Cosmic owl just said.

So when they got to the end of the cave the scene transformed to a land scape then when they go to a tree they came out of a rock.

"So where are we heading."

Said Flame Princess. Now Finn is the leader Princess Bubblegum was secound Marcilene was third and flame Princess was last.

"I'll say where the dream takes us." Said Bubblegum "sounds like fun." "Man I need some red." Then flew over a place were fall existed."

Finn smiled and thought maybe this won't be so bad." Then it started to get dark." (Dream days go fast but it seems longer.)

So Flame Princess made a fire and Finn went to a marshmallow bush and strawberry bush and made a few pink ones for Marcilene.

They all told stories and had a good time. Then Bubblegum said. "So for the challenge what do think we have to do." "Maybe we all have to split up."

Said Marcilene. "I don't think thats good idea its a dream we could be lost and locate to who knows where." "Finn's right we need to stay together"

Said Flame Princess. "Ok" said Princess Bubblegum. "Do you think we need a plan." Said Flame Princess. "What would be your plan."

"See what doesn't move the most ,and see maybe that's where we need to go, or I can make fire burnt marks to locate things, or should we do both."

"We should do both" Shouted Finn excitedly. "Right Princess?" "Sure." Said Bubblegum anything to figure this out.

Now look for rocks and trees see if they move or not."

So they took turns keeping look out and If they found something they would nudge Flame Princess.

Finn was near a big rock and made into a bed (dreams don't make since)

he didn't sleep well mostly just thought of Flame Princess "this feels like bittersweet."

He said accidentally out loud. Then Marcilene heard him. "Finn you still up." "Yeah." "Still into her, I guess." "But...but"

"Its pretty obvious, your wierd when your around her excited and nervous when talking anything to help her point of view."

Even Bubblegum is a little worried. Then he slammed his head on a rock which felt lile a pillow. "Dang I thought..."

Then put his arms around his knees and put his head down. "It's fine dude just let me and Bubblegum do the talking from now on."

"Um" "Just joking dude just talk to me or Bubblegum we're better anyway then her I don't get why she's even here."

"Must be a reason I don't mind it but she's messing up my heart guts." "Is bad that I'm still into her."

"Naw dude. did she move on?" "Yeah she did." "It's fine really."

Said Marcilene. "What made her move on just wondering." He told her about Jake the Cosmic owl and the letters and the fights.

"And she moved on and became a ruler of her own kingdom." "Oh dude I told you, you gotta stop listening to yor dog and take advice from a real girl.

How is Jake gunna know what girls want more then a real girl." "

That dream could have ment you blew it by making them fight."

"Just let it happen trying to make them fight is like telling a bully this person said this just becuse it looks hot to see the person fight."

(Finn went on his back and looked at the stars with his hands under his head.) Flame Princess was listening to the whole time.

She was behind the rock they were talking near. "lets get some rest" Finn nodded.

Flame Princess thought what happened that day not that she was going to dump CB over a miscommunication with Finn.

She tried to lisen but the more she heard the more it hurt and angered her. (Going back to that day)

"yes but look it's just like I had this dream and it was because of that fight you had. It was wierd But I also liked it.

But it was important because the Cosmic owl was there

... So I had you get you beat up Ice King." Dream past ended

But now they have a different task to see What the Cosmic owl wants from this mission.

The next day the only things that didn't move was a trail. Flame Princess went to talk to Finn.

"I heard what you said and I understand now but we can't be together I'm sorry, I thought it would be better to let you know then *what if*."

Finn nodded.

Then a monster showed up Finn destoryed it then next thing you know it turned into a butt with wings and starting farting away "whateves."

Said Finn.

They all laughed. So they walked some more the ground was shifting under neath them.

Then a symbol of nightmare appered it was darkblue and said nothing but singled brain waves.

It flew over it had a heartshape and bat wings casting a shadow over the land.

Flame Princess made fire lights to get rid of the shadows. Marcilene hummed her favorite song.

Bubblegum used her science skills to freak the math out of it. Finn just thought of happy things so it would focus on him.

Then it started to get cracks and little bits of light showned though and shaped it self. Now it was a peachish color and had curves instead of wings.

Then vanished as quickly as it shown. Sending positive vibes.

Marcilene and Bubblegum Made a huge dream catcher, Just in case another nightmare showed up.

Finn kicked a tree which wad more like purple punching bag, while Flame Princess did some yoga.

"That was a lovely tune Marcilene." "Thanks Bubblegum." "Hey Bubblegum ""yes" "I think your really great and a very kind person."

"Aww thanks Marcilene" "I think you are too." They smiled at eachother and both hungup the dream catcher together.

Then held hands on thier way to get the others. By night fall (Their time of night) the Cosmic owl came back.

They didn't know the dream task ended. Finn woke up in his tree house seeing Jake getting ready to make food.

"Man that felt like forever."


	10. Trouble Again

Trouble Again

he anchent phychic war elephant was annoyed because he got eaten by a worm and now in his stomach.

"Great." Marja flew over to the Candy Kindom in the elephant's body. Bubblegum was in her lab. Looking for wavelenghts of the perminter.

Marja came in the erea and landed on the Candy wall. Then started to call all the anchent beasts.

One a cute faced kity Dimond head with spiredy Chrystal legs. Another a Candy eating rose flower.

"What is going on" explained Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum at the same time,even though they were in different parts of the candy castle.

Then Marcilene who was up a tree playing some jams saw the commotion, and came in and tansformed her hand to a vermint to accack the rose.

Finn and Jake were around, Jake wanted to see if he could touch the ozone layer.

Finn was wearing a special suit when he noticed somethings not right. Finn tapped on Jake's shoulder.

"We gotta do this a different day the Candy Kingdom need's us."

So Finn took off his suit and they came and joined the party and used their video game technique moves.

"I knew all that games would pay off." Said Finn "Oh no I'm down a life." Said Jake. "Dude you're not in a game." Said Finn "I know." Said Jake

"Haha flamacow." Said Finn. "What who's that" Said Finn.I'm Marja the anchent phychic war elephant. After that wierdo helped me I took his stupid body."

"So you're saying you're a stupid weirdo." Said Jake "Oh holy cow." Said Finn excitedly. "ENOUGH!" yelled Marja. Then tried to blast them.

Then Finn, Jake, and Marcilene attached distracted her by making funny faces. While Finn dodged her attacks,

and Marcilene turned invisible and took her axe. Marcilene then sliced the anchent psychic war elephant in half it shattered.

Maja then turned into her real form. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Marcilene yelled. "RRAAWW" yelled Marja Back.

She used her powers. Marcilene took her axe. Marja dodged it and flew over to Marcilene. She flew away just in time then turned invisible. "Haha."

Said Marcilene Then grabed her. "YOU-you-ugg." Yelled annoyed Marja. Bubblegum got her shocking handcuffs so Marja couldn't use her magic.

She said "you stuff holes, you lumping idots." As the banana guards came over. "hey that's me line."

Coming out of a bush "You're a lumping idot for using lumping." LSP please stay out of it. Said Marcilene. "Oh Glob whatever."

Then flew off. "How long was she there. Said Finn "Who cares" Said Marcilene."Yeah."Said Jake

"I'm just glad that's it's over." Said Bubblegum. "Thanks again boys and Marcy." She smiled your welcome Bonnie."

Jake raised an eyebrow. Marceline gave an annoyed look at Jake. She picked up her axe and flew off. The banana gards took Marja away.

Who was still yelling a mile away. "Man she talks loud " Said Jake.

Finn laughed.(Crowrabbit was in the bushes getting ready to be a dance that but realized what happened to Marja.)

Crowrabbit when in dance class. Peppermint Butler put in a merrior to show her every thing near her. Where she's located to add to her annoyness.

Marja saw Crowrabbit. "You're all gunna pay." "Ow" "muahaha" "Ow" "muahaha" "OW!" The shattered peaces physically went were the worm was.

It waved singled of his presents and he was puzzled back together again. "Yay I'm me again." Said the anchent psychic war elephant.

"Well I'm out and lost my appetite." Said the worm.


	11. Ink Lanterns

Ink Lanterns

Fionna and Cake wanted to Ooo. They went to Finn's and Jake's house. Bmo was playing tag with Nepter.

Finn ahd Jake found an ormagmi dragon and it had magial powers. Fionna and Cake joined in the fun.

They followed the dragon to a night like area and went on a paper boat and floated down a ink river.

Then ormagmi fishes swam up and floated away up to the clouds and became fish lanterns.

Then they floated back down still glowing until they hit the river. "So Cake do hate the river.

Said Fionna"No baby cakes it's ink not water." Said Cake. "I don't see a difference." Said Fionna. Finn and Jake were snickering in the background.

Cake got annoyed. "Of course there's a difference." "Look over there." Said Jake surprisingly.

Square boxes were hanging on a paper tree, the painted ink on the trunk black striped and white.

While the leaves were a lightish color of a pale greenish blue. The houses were lightly colored too with the shades of paper all blended in.

"Each creature had different type of magic. Fionna said "This is..." "flamacow!" said Finn and Fionna. They all laughed.

The dragon called the others which were the other 11 China zodiac signs.

The rat, the oxen, the tiger, the rabbit, the snake, the hourse, the sheep, the monkey, the rooster,the dog, and the pig.

They went in order in a circle slowly a clear silver like swirl appeared. Then the stars appeared. All the zodiac constellations showed up too.

They came down to hangout with the others. Jake and Cake went on Sagittarius. While Finn got on Aries, while Fionna went on Leo.

Then they soared all around Ooo. Then they went up to a star bridge going to a rainbow gate. "Wait we can't go in there it's for stars only."

Said Cake. The bars on each side of the bridge turned into paper the dragon came back.

The gates opened revealing a star's garden for all the constellations.

Then Halley's Comet went though the sky. The zodiac signs went home. (back on Ooo the Sun was appearing over the horizon.)

"We gatta go back I think it's starting to turn day." Shouted Fionna they ran down the bridge the paper unraveled.

Going into shreds and disappearing. The paper creatures turned into paper planes and flew away to different part of Ooo.

The ink river followed the fishes pushed the paper boat with the paper town folded into parts.

I guess they took one box from the tree since it was in the boat" Said Fionna "yeah to replant a new one ." Said Jake.

Just when they got off the bridge on Jake's and Cake's back since the bridge faded too quick they jumped off. "Few what a day." Said Jake.

"You said it." Said Finn. They all waved good bye and Fionna and Cake went home.


	12. What Now :(

What now :(

Bmo greeted Finn and Jake all bmo does now is look out the window woundering if he should finish Mo's request.

One night he went to see Banana man and Princess Bubblegum. He made up his mind in would have send a guilt to him if he didn't do what Mo wanted.

They made a device really colorful and bright and put Mo's memories in there. Which flew up to space.

It went past the cloud people and passed the space lards and passed Mars.

It located right of the side of the milky way so he could see everything could be one with universe. "Thanks Bubblegum." "Thanks Banana man"

"your wecolme Bmo." Said Princess Bubblegum. "Yeah it was nothing." Said Banana man "Maybe now I can listen to my heart and maybe grow up."

Bmo said before he went back to the tree house. He looked out the window. "Bye Mo."Bye Bmo."

His reflection hit the moon now he was the man on the moon.

He thought "Now you may spend eyond along the stars and other brilliant gasses." "Just like you wished. He still thought " "I guess." He said out loud.

(Sigh) "Well night Mo." He thought. He went on the table and put his hot pink blanket over him.

Bmo went to sleep dreaming of his adventures.


	13. Past and Future

Past and Future

Simon lived in the Candy Kingdom for a while so Bubblegum could check on how he was doing. Betty visiting almost every day.

"Hey my beautiful princess." As he hugged her. "Oh Simon you handsome tease." Hugging him back. "Lets build a house." Said Simon.

"Betty I will always love you." "I love you too Simon. So on every sunny they worked on their house near the penguins so gunther wasn't loney.

Even though he had his baby kitty. After a month the house was done. It was two sided house.

The roof was dark blue and the house was wodden painted in different shades of peach.

One side full of Simon discoveries and the other side everything a house needs. He brought over his journals,

Simon also got his drum set so him and Marcilene could jam when she came to visit.

Everything was perfect in Ooo. Back in Aaa not so much the Ice Queen was still the Ice Queen. Her Bret didn't get what he needed to help her.

This is what happens. So Bret got a map from choose Goose to change a curse. Then went to the fire Kingdom to get a rare item.

In three days he got to the clowns to get tear drops from the Cyclops then mixed it with water. (it's alot longer without a magic dog.)

Next he mixed it up together got some ashes then blew a bubble to add the finished touches.

Last he boiled the poshion which turned to many different colors the last one was a glow stick purple.

(The poshion is just the same one in Wizard city just made by scrap.

Just that it was found in Wizard city so they called it magic since it was already made when a Wizard found it.)

So Bret went on his magic carpet to the Ice Kingdom.

He dumped the poshion all around the bed and made his own lunar eclipse using his science so everything worked out.

Except she was tired and fainted. But everything was fine. He brought her blankets and kept an eye on her until she woke up.

So while Bret was waiting he made another poshion for himself using all natural herbs and drank it.

Then all the magic drained out of him and flew into into Magic Woman who was in her bed. "Yay im myself again."

Then Magic Woman went to sleep again. Bret fell asleep next to Simone. Just to make sure she was safe.

The next day he started building a house when Simone woke up.

Later she helped but he didn't want her to over do it, she was just greatful that everything was back to normal.

Well as normal as Adventure Time is.


	14. Bitter Sweet

Bitter Sweet

Marshall Lee sensed something strange but it didn't seem so different so he ignored it. Marshall Lee ate some red and tried to sleep.

But something became uneasy so he took a floating stroll. He senced something off about the Ice Kingdom.

So he went behide the window and found out the Ice Queen's back to normal. He floated there by the window in shocked.

Took out his axe Marshall Lee played the tune remember you.

He sat on the edge of the ice moution of the used to be Ice Queencache home.

Bret heard the tune and he thought it was perfect, then saw the teenage boy flying towards home.

Marshall Lee kept thinking if she will remember him or was she too far gone.

He knew he was over thinking it but it still hurt him.

He remembered all the things that happened before and after the Mushroom war, how he met Simone and when she turned into the Ice Queen.


	15. The Idea

The Idea

"The thing is because of that book it can't predict the future. Only now. So when the present split Fionna and Cake made thier own adventures.

So now Aaa is Aaa." Said Bubblegum. Who was visting Aaa in Gumball's lab. "Oh." Said Fionna and Cake. Gumball came in with a tray of cookies.

"Yay treats." Exclaimed Fionna and ran to the tray. "And for you Cake catnip brownies."

Said Gumball "Sweet babbies thanks Gumball." "Your welcome."

Then Lord Monochromicorn flew in a window and broke it accentedly with his tapped his hoof on the floor."• • •/ - - - /• - • /• - •/ - • - -."

Gumball was Annoyed. "It's fine Lord." Trying not to sound so annoyed as he was. Cake hugged her babe. Then they all went in the garden.

Fionna was kinda bored. Until Marshall Lee showed up with his umbrella and snuck away with her and they went on an adventure.

Cake smiled having a tea party with Cinnamon bunn and Lord Monochromicorn. So Fionna held the unbrella and Marshall Lee carried her.

They went to Fire Kingdom and pulled a prank on the Flame Queen.

Which were balloon farting noises but air and fire doesn't go well, unless if you don't have flame shield on yas.

Which they did with the help of Flamba. They left the fire Kingdom and MarshallLee walked with Fionna back to her tree house.

"So um bye Marshall night I guess." "Yeah same for you Fionna." She blushed and waved good bye. He waved back then flew home.


	16. Wow Already

Wow Already

Finn and Jake was getting ready for a special event. Princess Bubblegum and Gumball made an spectacular party.

Everyone came to celebrate. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1" they shouted "Happy New year." "Don't worry said Jake."

"More adventures are coming your way." Said Fionna "keep awesome." Said Finn. "Make sweet new year revolutions." Said Cake.


	17. Visions and Sights

Visions and sights

"Man what a night." Said Finn "You said it" Said Jake. "Those Fire works that Bubblegum showed us was awesome last night." Said Finn.

"Hey Finn you wanna vist lady and TV." "I don't know man I'm still worried about bmo hope he's ok." " Yeah same here." Said Jake.

"I know his birthday was wierd but do you think bmo will grow up." Said Finn "I don't know maybe do mo's even grow up?

I mean their robots." Finn nodded. "Well bmo seemed happy last night." Said Finn. "Yup that little guy will be fine." Finn smiled.

"Now lets go to Prismo. He's awesome." Said jake. "Ok lets bring bmo he never met him." Said Finn

"He hardly ever comes on our adventures." "True. Ok."Said Jake. "Hey bmo wanna come meet a friend of mine? His name's Prismo."

"Sure lets go."said bmo excitedly. So they went to the bedroom and Jake got the card to send them to Prismo's place.

Prismo was chillin in his hottub. When they came in. "Hey Prismo." Said Finn and Jake. "Hi I'm bmo."

"Well hey Bmo I'm Prismo I can grant you one wish." "Ok I wish for a toy boat that floats so I can float in the hottub."

"Here you go bmo." "Yay." Carring it over his head and handed it to finn. Finn ploped it in. Jake picked him up and placed him in it.

Then they took turns gently pushing him back and forth in the tub. "Weee." Said bmo waving his arms. Prismo got some snacks.

When the Cosmic owl flew in. Hey guy's got some board games. "Sweet." Said Finn and Jake. "I wanna stay in the hottub.

"Ok bmo let me see if I can make you some oars." Finn found peaces of the broken flute. He shaped to bmo's size. "Here you go."

"Thanks Finn." bmo laughed. So Finn and Jake played everyone keeping an eye on bmo once in a while.

Until they forgot one of bmo's oars slipped out of his hand. He tried to reach for it. "He whispered "I don't want to bother Finn or Jake.

The boat almost flped over until he hit a button. "Huh where did that come from?" The boat turned in to a submarine.

Kinda looked like a boat but with a glass on the top of it. A steering wheel appared and bmo when under to get his oar.

It kept going on forever to turned black and shapes appared. Slowly getting bigger and felt like they were going to hit the boat.

They never did. More shaped appared and non shapes one more colorful then others. Each time none hit. "What is going on?"

Then stars appeared and an eye looking thing then flashes of white light starting looking like lazers.

Then all of a sudden it felt like a different course. Bmo was going straight the whole time.

Everything turned black again and there was the oar tapping on the side of the boat. Since he was underwater he couldn't get it.

But then he saw a reflection of wavy rings He realized the oar was floating. The water was mercury. He put his hand on it.

"Oh it's like a wobbly trampoline." Then he walked on it and grabed the oar. "Haha bouncy." "Look I'm walking on air."

So he got back in the boat and pressed the botton. "Oh no the boat/submarine is stuck." He saw bloches and felt dizzy. He passed out.

He woke up to a sound it drawn the submrine passed another tunnel.

This one was a bunch a swirls and everything was blackish purple tinted color. Until bmo saw the Cosmic owl "I found him."

Finn and Jake hugged the boat thing. "Oh bmo." Said Jake. "We were so worried."Said Finn

"Thanks that's great you guys but can I get out first?" So bmo pressed the botton and they all had a graet hug.

Let's go home that's enough excitement for today. So they went home and put the boat in the empty bath tub. Next everyone took a rest.


	18. Vivid Dreams

Vivid Dreams

Marcilene was going though some old stuff in her room when she found pictures of the Empress and Simon.

He looked really annoyed and not very happy. "Why was she always after him?" Mumbled Marcilene.

She looked on back but some of words were faded.

She tried to remember what happened back then but she was too young to remember all of it.

Back at Simon's and Betty's house, Simon took a walk it was like his legs knew where they were going. "

Now where are you two are taking me." He looked up and saw a familiar and non familiar town.

Which was abandoned and worn out. Black vampire venom was gooing all over in the inside. "What the bluck."

Said Simon. Inside was busted parts and rotton wanted posters. Marcilene was looking for more clues.

So she flew to were She first met Simon. Remembering the Side effects of the crown.

Simon just standing there somehow triggered a memory.

After leaving Marcilene he looked at his crown and he slowly after a few days he put back on crown.

His brain made him think this is your reality and this should be you. Then the Empress showed up.

"Hey Gunther my have you grown or are you someone else? "I'm the Empress and another vampire."

Then Simon fought the crown's power and threw it. "Wait who are you?"

The Empress thought "seems what that thing he has (looking at the crown then nack to him) is messing him up.

This could be fun. "I'm sorry your an Empress or something I feel like I had a faded dream.

"Yes I'm the Empress vampire now you seem to be having problems with that crown. His glasses droped not even noticing.

She just stared at them. Then nodded "you drop your glasses. Then even with out the crown his emoshion changed for a few minutes.

When he got back to normal she vanshed. Simon looked around and found a notebook.

He worte everything he could remember. The Empress stayed invisible and slowly kept a distance till he put the crown back on.

But for days all she heard was that guy kept yelling at himself to not put the crown on.

Until one night he did thinking if he focused enough maybe he could talk to crown with his mind,

since it seemed to him that was how it was controlling him. So he thought hard but instend of helping he lost himself completely.

When he opened his eyes again he preety much forgot almost everything. "Hey mister."

Yelled the Empress. Simon looked around. "You look familiar." "Yes whatever hey who are you."

"I don't know, I have ice powers, and my crown is awesome. I'm a crown prince or something no Ice King that's more like it."

In his mind Simon slowly tried to get consciousness back which he slowly did but his real self was fading or should I say weaking.

The Empress saw his notebook. Whic he worte everyday. "So she said lets go to my place I have a surprise for you.

Ice King nodded and walked with her. He was taking to her place.

He did stuff for her like making sure windows were locked, no one could get in to stake her,

and did what ever he told her like chacing after bees since he was somewhat over her spell,

he wasn't completely strong enough to ignore it but sometimes she got slowly stronger then other days.

Her favorite he got back covered in mud and freaked out a little because,

Simon got more control because he gained more energy for resting up a couple of weeks then turned slowly back to Ice King.

One night he woke up at to a bunch of Ice mountains.

He made one of his homes in one of them and a rush of penguins came after him and all huged him.

He noticed one penguin was somewhat different so he called him Gunther.

Marcilene's perspective she was thinking of when Simon left her and where she found him.

She flew to a buildind found this vampire laughing and talking to herself making no since until she saw Simon.

She flew to the roof and found a Crack she went slowly flew down. She hid behinde walls until night fell. She tried to staked her.

But the Empress used her eyes to tried to hypnotized Marcilene. Marcilene saw an icicle and used that for a stake.

The Empress picked up the real stake and sligjtly hit Marcilene's arm, when Marcilene swang her's and hit her heart.

The ice melted leaving a whole and black blood pored out and she flowly turned to dust.

She got her invisibility power and took her sleeping friend to the Ice Kingdom.

Then she saw her arm turning dark blue and she would have a slower death then the Empress.

She flew over Ooo until she found who she was looking for. She heard rumors about her having healing powers.

The only flaw she never stays in the same place twice. Sleeping in a boat in a lake using an arm for a stuff animal doll or something.

She dashed in the ocean got a sword fish and flew back to the boat it stunded her.

Then she staked her and her arm turned back to normal. Next threw the sword fish back in the ocean.

Simon worte what he remembered and so did Marcilene. The next day they met and found out the whole story.

Together they smiled and sat on a bench, underneath an apple tree.


	19. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

Mirror,Mirror, on the Wall

At Aaa Fionna got a Reveling spell. Which she got from the Ice Queen's castle since it was uless to Simone.

Simone said "Take everything you find that could be in no use for me in this state." While Bret's arm was around her as she said this.

Fionna nodded "Ok thanks." She found it near the ninja weapons. She blushed embarrassed at the mess her and Cake made.

Since it was never cleaned up. Then rushed back home.

Cake was out with Lord Monochromicorn for a date at Gumball's Garden outside the Castle.

So Fionna took a shower then got dressed then went back to the bathroom and got the reveling spell.

She drew a circle on the merror then splashed the spell on it. She walked inside. "It was like a hidden world." Said Fionna.

"Oh yeah it is a hidden world." Inside was every trace that ever excisted. It was retraced it was behind it until it was faded.

Everythingwas moving and going in a non ordary fashion. "It's surprising that nothing is bumping into each other."

She walked on floating square glass merriors her shoe prints marked so every step the shoe print floated and vanished with the others.

When she got a better look at the trace things she saw who drew them or retraced them, by seeing it in the middle of the picture.

Then she slipped her hand touched one of the merror tiles it pealed off floatingas well she reached for it and was sailing off.

The tiles went flat diagonally going in a down ward spiral. Then she got an idea.

She took the hand print and floated around to gathered all her shoe prints.

Then she placed one steped on it and to her plan she took an other then steped on that one.

While taking the last one so it wouldn't move again just in case if she was a lot farther.

So she walked to the entrence she came out of, then closed the merror with what was left of the spell.

Cake got in the door about the same time.


	20. Drats

Drats

The King of Ooo crawled away back to his little house as Toronto followed,

with the bag full of gold and a few candles that he stole from the Princess Bubblegum.

He melted the gold and then the candles Toronto had just enough materals except,

the legs were candle but his feet were gold. "Wow it looks like that I have gold shoes."

Said The King of Ooo excitedly. Toronto smiled.

Princess Bubblegum noticed some of her things were missing and stormed out side and saw foot prints.

"What the bluck, that dill weed who ever it is." So she followed them.

She came to a house. "Seriously !" She was was mad. They jumped when she opened the door. Oh snap. Said Toronto. "Grrrr."

She was down right upset. Then she started to attack them. (Zooming out of the house)

Peppermint Butler walks by hearing the commotion inside. He stood there than shrugged and walked his way.

A lttile while later, she said. "That was for taking me Kingdom you fake. Then walked home leaving them beat up and wounded.

"Lets not mess with her again." Said Toronto. King of Ooo nodded.


	21. Another Dead World

Another Dead world

What happened to Magic man, Finn, Jake, and tiny manicore.

After Finn and Jake got to wizard city, tiny manicore got a postion for Finn and Jake a reveal your true self poshion.

Then Finn and Jake had stars and stripes swirl around then starting head first to feet.

Tiny Manicore didn't want to be in a bottle again so he got a bigger poshion so he didn't get traped again.

He stated to get slowly bigger till it stoped. "Cool man." Said Jake.

Then flew Finn and Jake to the breakfast kindom because they were all hungery.

Back to Magic man he was deciting what to do with his new form. (To the present.) Now Magic Man has his powers and Betty is normal.

With that what happened to Glob, Gob,Grod, and Grob? As well with the secound coming of Golb along with Margels.

So Glob was ok seeing in Magic Man's mind travel they must have had a plan B. Maybe in Magic Man's home planet.

So all their missing is their helmet. For Golb it must be out far from realality to be summoned by Prismo or for anyone to find him.

For his Wife is still a 50- 50 chance for her to be alive.

So Betty felt pitty for Magic man so she went to Princess Bubble ,

who called Finn and Jake for Bmo to come to the Candy Kindom along with Pepermint Butler.

"This is going to be a dark mission." Said Bonnibel. The others agreed. She explained the plan then got Magic man.

So they tied him up at his house since he wouldn't go without doing something dumb.

So they used his machine since one held the helmet. Which was the key.

Bmo and Peppermint Butler was held by Bubblegum, and Betty was sitting on Magic Man's lap in perezle style.

Next they all pop up in a room. The Globs were their. Princess Bubblegum opened the glass sound proof door and told them every thing.

While Betty and Bmo held on to Magic man. So Princess Bubblegum told the others to follow.

Bmo luckly scanned the map of the book of heros, which showed a place where Golb could be.

Peppermint Butler sais some words to make space bubbles for everyone to track down Golb.

Magic man made arrows to push them in the right direction. Bmo showed the map,

while Princess Bubblegum used her tracker and heat censored to find it. They found a black space.

Some floatie things start showing like green rectangles qubes. "There he is." Whrispered Peppermint Butler.

He used his dark magic to make the bubbles refect everything around them. Only using hand singles to communicate with the others.

"Shhh _ we _ gotta _ sneek _ in _ and _ Bmo _ is _ the _ key." Bubblegum nodded. While the others were confused.

Magic man knew but pretened to be.

So when Gold yawned they made their move and the bubbles floated in and poped when his mouth shot.

Bmo took the lead Magic man followed and Bubblegum had Peppermint Butler on her sholders while Betty ran after them.

Inside were different tunnels and rooms which was a hidden mystery death world chamber since he is the king of death worlds.

Peppermint Butler went into different corners to track her down, while Bmo followed him to blind ghost gards and to use the map.

Bubblegum went to doors to find hidden rooms with Magic man. He made see though circles without destroying the doors.

Till they got to the end which was the only room lift in his stomache. Inside was a mountion replaying her last memory.

Peppermint Butler and Magic man made the memory different to help her escape. Betty talked to her and told her what to do.

Margels did her planetary defence system the same time peppermint Butler cast a black hole,

the same time Magic man shifted everyone together to teleport all of them home. Glob was destoryed but the black hole still remains.

Magic man had Margels back and everything went back to the way it was.

"By the Margels since they saved you I decided not to do anything domb. So I love you and I missed you." "Oh Magic man I missed you too."

Back at Mars Glob,Gob,Grob, amd Grod got transformed back.

"Wow talk about a near death experience am I right." Said Glob. "Haha yeah good one said Gob.


	22. Dark Magic Dual

Dark Magic Dual

After a week Magic man got bord so he went to Finn's house and turned Bmo into a butterfly. Jake ran after him. " I'm coming Bmo.

"Weeeee!" Streching his legs to catch up with him better. In the black hole in space where Golb used to be the hidden death world was inside now.

A white tiger flew out with invisable wings except of the outline. With Shoko on it's back. Shoko was still the same but she had her missing arm.

One they hit Ooo the wings fades and sparkled off. Shoko got off her back and they walked to the Fire Kingdom.

Then went to See Finn and Jake something big was going to happened. She looked up at the sky. "This is going to be hard to explain."

Her tiger roared. She patted her head. Jake just got back and punched Magic man for revenge.

"That was for my sandwich, and Bmo, and everything else." "Ok ok I get it sorry jeaze." He said then he flew away.

"Oh hey Shoko..." (going to the door) "wait a minute, ahhh Shoko." Screamed Jake and ran inside.

"Finn, Finn come quick." (yawn) "was is it Jake." He said annoyed. "Shoko's back." "But her body is under the floor." "Dude."

Jake looked disgusted. "It's cool man maybe something bad is happening or will, we should listen." Said Finn "Ok dude" Said Jake

"Hey Shoko sorry about my friend." "Its fine do I know you? You look familiar like from a dream." "Oh sorry you came to me as a ghost."

"Umm that makes sense, since you know my name." "So anyway you know the Lich?" "yeah" said Jake "He's a baby baby now."

"Well something happened to Golb most of all the powerful the most useful souls escaped."

" I was summoned to save your world since your heroes. I'm more of a rebel, but I'm willing to help since I used to live here too."

"So you're saying the Lich is back." Said Finn. "Yeah" Said Shoko "and he's looking for his body as we speak."

"Tree trunks Said Sweet Pi was having dreaming terrers. King of Ooo is still kinda weirded out of the whole thing."

Said Finn. "Sweet Pi?" asked Shoko "Yeah that's his new name. "Said Bmo. "Wow Bmo you were here the whole time lisening?"

Said Jake "So what's the plan Shoko PB knows more about the Lich but what do you think we should do? Said Finn

"Destroy the soul before it lingers into his body, however he got his new body state must have been some from freak accident.

Said Shoko Finn Remembered saving his dad and put the stuff on the Lich just being in the right place. "Yeah your right."

"Let's go to Marcilene's maye she can help." Said Bmo "Yeah said Jake she is undead."

Shoko went on her tiger's back while Finn, Jake, and Bmo in Finn's backpack went to the cave.

Marcilene got her Axe base and her unbrella and flew to Princess Bubblegum's castle while she told the others to stay at her place and chill.

When Marcilene and Bubblegum got back, Marcilene was a huge bat and Bubblegum was on her back it was starting to get dark.

"Sorry it took so long, my unbrella flew away and I had to grab the quickest tree and then smashed part of Bubblegum's castle.

"Sorry P-brain." Princess Bubblegum shrugged. "So here's the plan."

Said Bubblegum I made extra necklaces just in case Sweet Pi didn't turn out so Sweet. So that's number one.

I told Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig to keep an eye on Sweet Pi and inform me of any changes."

(Finn opened his mouth and was about to put his arm up) "No Finn I didn't tell them about the Lich's soul woundering around Ooo."

(Finn slowly put his arm down) "Marcilene rise the undead and. the axe base.

Shoko keep watch and we'll find you a weapon that will help you." Said Bubblegum. "Ok." Said Shoko. So Shoko went out side.

Bubblegum talked to Peppermint Butler to keep watch. When the sun was setting down, there was an explosion.

Marcilene flew outside next to Shoko who was checking she didn't hear it because she was human.

Marcilene picked her up as they went to the noise. Bubblegum shouted "Marcilene."

She got Finn and Jake and got her couch and went after then.

In the distance over the ocean a shadowy object with a green glow swriling around him,

whrispering words with evil souls behind him floating over the ocean. Bubblegum screamed "He's taking over he's even stronger.

He doesn't need his body." Marcilene looked worried. She looked at her axe base.

Finn had his Finn sword and Jake just looked at his hands. "We gotta try." They all said at the same time.

Shoko used her fighting skills since it was too late to get a weapon.

Marcilene flow over to him and whrispered the words backwords what the Lich said which drove him mad. It weakened him.

PrincessBubblegum grabed Marcilene's axe base and swung it at him a bunch of times.

Jake and the army of the Undead charged to the battle. Billy's ex Canyon saw the scene and got Billy's sword,

and used her dowsimg rod and called the sacred spring which grabed the evil souls and destroyed them and tied the Lich.

He made a high pitch screech which shook the Earth.

Peppermint Butler used his dark magic to silence the sound so no one would be under his control in Ooo but not off the seas.

Luckly it was to off a distance and no one could go on shore.

Lich glared at Peppermint Butler who was not seen to the others from where they were located.

The Lich spoke like Pepermint Butler like he was right beside him. "Peppermint Butler how dare you define me."

"You dark one you left me since you couldn't find my potential. Till I lived here, even my Princess doesnt know my dark past.

The Lich screemed again. He broke threw and flew to the Candy Kingdom. Canyon put her hand over her mouth she was in shock.

Peppermint Butler used fast speed and shot up. Peppermint Butler vs Lich. "Son you don't have to do this."

"Just because you created me doesn't mean I'm yours." In the clouds it looked like lightning flashing. Everyone looked at the sky.

The next thing a green glow came visable, it must've made the clouds pore. The sacred spring made a huge umbrella for them,

who were all worried for Peppermint. More flashing appeared then in Peppermint's view he had an evil smrek on his face laughing madly,

while the Lich smiled. Peppermint Butler got a ancient sword for a portal that he summon.

He dashed towords the Lich and swung he smashed it in his glowing eye. The Lich roared with laughter.

Peppermint Butler grabed it and sliced his soul head. Fading in and out Peppermint Butler knew this battle was coming to an end.

He summon light from the Sun and songs from singer's minds. The sun flashed though him and the music went around him.

The Lich poped and the clouds vanished. Pepps was exhausted he blacked out and fell from lack of energy.

Princess Bubblegum caught him just in time Everyone ran towords them. "Wait he's fine just tired. I'm going back to the Castle."

They nodded. She brought him to his lab. She put a blanket over him. She was proud of him and shut the door.

Peppermint Butler turned to his side and fell asleep. Back to Finn and Jake. "Dang what a fight." Said Finn.

"Yeah." said Jake "I hope Peppermint Butler is alright." Said Shoko. Canyon looked up at the sky. Nodding.

"Depending on Mars I might be leaving unless they decide I'm more important here. Shoko said as her tiger roared with agreement.


	23. Funny Bad News

Funny Bad news

Fionna was rolling on the floor looking at the ceiling an e seeing pretty swrils with colorful lines with her big huge anime eyes.

As well as her tounge sticking out. Laughing crazy. Cake comes in the door seeing Fionna rolling around with a candy cane in her hand.

"Fionna did you eat another candy person?" "You know what happened last time." Prince Gumball runs in and the door swings open.

"Fionna what have you done?" Then Marshall Lee flots in and put his arm on Fionna's shoulder.

"Ha good one Fionna I never seen Princy over there so mad." "Isn't so cute Fionna.?"

She blushed then gazed into space and started walking in circles. "Flame Prince showed up.

"Yo what up with this party?" "Hey ex you know your dreaming right?" Cake glaredat him.

"Of course she does you would have burned the tree house by now." He shrugged. The candy cane turned into a zombie.

"Why did you eat me?" Don't you know you'll get (his fsce started to get creapier) cavities?" Fionna woke up screaming. In her bed

"You scram like a boy." "Well duh Cake I am a tomboy." "True." Said BMO


	24. Wounder Adventure

Wounder Adventure

The sky was green/yellow with purple coulds. Zooming to the tree house, Bmo looked at the wall and ran to the door.

Everything in the Tree house was a different color like a tint ligher or darker or completely different. But Bmo acted like no changes were made.

Jake and Finn were up stairs. The ladder was twiching and the windows were braking and fixing.

Jake woke up and grabed Finn and went down the ladder which stoped twiching. Jermaine was in the old tresure room.

"Sup." Finn and Jake looked at eachother and shrugged. When they looked back he was gone. Except they were in his old home.

So they opened the door and then went door closed behind them than the Tree house floated off the ground.

Hearing the tree house roots snap behind them , they turned around seeing the tree house.

Which got smaller and packed it self like an according then got smaller then vanished.

"Oh well." said Jake. "Hey look over there." Said Finn pointing to the kitten floating and licking it's paw and going in to a dark hole.

Up in the green/yellow sky purple clouds were floating saying "Oh my Glob, oh my Glob, oh my Glob."

"Shut up LSP." "You shut up Jake." "Jake drop it man, let's follow Kittin." " Wait Finn you mean gunther's baby."

Jake tied his hand to a tree nearby and slowly went down the hole. Skull butterflys were playing a jam on the way down.

While the dirt walls turned into pretty colors, making it look like a disco room.

When they landed Jake sat on a soft wodden chair which was on grass of Lady Rainicorn. "Daddy." Said the adult puppy flowers.

He shrunk so he could hug them without killing them. "Now lets go." Said Jake geting his hand off the tree. "Ok said Finn.

Then he heard Bmo laughing "Bmo?" Said Finn Jake took a big step till he found a table Finn ran and he was out of breath.

"Bmo what is with the tall hat." Said Jake. "Finn why are you in a knight suit and Jake is a sword?"

"What?" Asked Finn "No were...Not?" Finn looked at him amd Jake looked at him self "Haaaa what happened to us." They said together.

"Oh look said Bmo the Penguins are flying this way.

The penguins were flying in the sky farting snowflakes, some was snow balls that shrunk into sugar cubes.

Which landed in the tea cups that were made of ice. Hey said Prismo who was beside the table. Prismo was a mat.

"Hey Jake." "Hey prismo may I take a seat?" Prismo nodded. The table was solid white and the chairs were also white with fancy designs on them.

The brown/purple trees with pink and white pettles floated down by the tea party.

Ice King was on the other side making tea cups and Betty next to him holding a mirror of Simon's reflection.

Nepter made talking laughing pies for everyone. Jake got a frozen tea cup.

"Here let me pour it for you. Bmo got the pitcher to fill Jake's cup. The tea flowed down in the cup but came back up.

The ice cup filled but the tea was going back into the picher. "Thanks." Said Jake like it was totally normal.

Finn on the other hand had a confused shocking look on his face.

Next Kittin floated by with Pepermint Butler walking in frount of Kittin, Peppermint had a clock face.

Kittin looked worried and they went to the Candy Kingdom. "Oh snap we gotta get going." Said Finn.

Ice king went in the mirror and came out as Simon and hugged Betty.

Bmo sat on Nepter and waved good bye to the tea party and followed the others to the Princess Bubblegum of Pink Diamonds.

Finn and Jake opened the door then got in the room shocked to see what they saw King worm came out of the wall. Finn smash it with Jake sword.

Then Finn and Jake were scocked that Princess of Diamonds had the Candy People had no faces and fixing all 25 cards to a deck.

The numbers were all tough math equations and the colors were red going to tinted pink with purple on the back of them.

light pink pink hot pink《》red "yes I want the diamonds to look look like this or I'll put up u all in Flame Princess."

The fire place was cerment with red diamonds on the frount with her candles on top.

"Yeah you better listen to Bubblegum." "But math is hard." Said doughnut guy "especially since we can't see." "How did you just talk?"

asked Flame Princess. Finn ran in the room with Jake in his hands. "Stop." Shouted Finn.

"Princess this isn't right." Then Kittin floated between them and sat next to Gunther.

Marcilene walked in as a wolf with cat eyes as she came in and said the evil wizard magician is coming.

Finn and Jake went though a hiddin door and came outside to a forest of demon cat.

The dranches had space in between which made them look brocken.

Also purple dots and purple lines coming out of the trees some tree trunks had spaces too making them look like they wern't even located.

His eyes were on ever leaf. Then the forest spun wicked fast till a path way cleared.

Peppermint Butler clock giving Bubblegum her lucky T-shirt, then Timmy squeezed out of the shirt and picked Bubblegum up.

Ash showed up in his wizard suit to battle Princess Bubblegum.

With a game of wizard chess on a painted ground set of purple pink squares.

Kittin was raised by Gunther As the clock striked. "Let the battle begin."

Said Demon cat his mouth formed by the tree roots that touched just above the ground then the roots sperated again going in the dirt.

Everyone sat on bleachures, Finn and Jake fell asleep. Bmo cheered excitedly.

Nepter made pies for all the candy people but they couldn't eat them.

Cosmic owl flew over again and again changing night to day and day to night. Till Cosmic owl got half way.

Gunther put up his wing. "Wenk wenk wweennk" (transation"The princess has won.") Bmo captured Ash and put and put him in his hat.

He vanished to the unknown.

Marcilene came out of the ditance as a spider then turned to her normal self.

She then used her powers and sollowed everything till it was nothing but space then blew everything back to original Ooo.

Jake floated back slowly down, Jake woke up outside. "man my imagionation is running wild again oh well. " running in the Tree house.

Zooming to Marcilene smiling at the distance with her heat protection on turning invisable except for her fangs. That vanshed slowly after.


	25. The Unknown

The unknown

Flame Prince was skipping rocks in a pond which only hurt a little since his wormth was on the stone.

He like the sound it made on the water. Then he sat on a rock.

"I'm bord." Said Flame Prince. "Yo FP what Sup?" Said Marshall Lee.

"I was floating around and saw you, Fionna's sleeping and I just wanna hang."

"Go away Marshall I don't need you floating to see what's up." "Fine."

Then Marshall picked up a flat stone and kicked it and it skiped a lot. "Flame Prince was kinda surpised. "

So Marshall Lee wondered in the woods when he saw a male witch lookingat doughnuts.

He floated invisable an grabed a couple, and one for him strawberry filling. Sprinkles for Fionna, amd lemon filling for Cake.

The witch was still inside. "I know somethings are missing but who and what is responsible for this."

"Marshall snickered a little and went to the tree house. He left the two on a plate and left a flower for Bmo.

Next he saw Flame Prince practing his flame powers. He shrugged and continued on.

Prince Gumball was talking Peppermint Maid about somethings which sounded important.

He kept going. Simone and Brett were having a picnic under the moon and stars. He Smiled.

He got his axe base from home hid up a tree to play them a song. Where everybody knows your name.

Simone smiled knowing it was Marshall Lee. She couldn't see him. But she sang that song after the Mushroom war hit.

When she found him.

After that Marshall Lee went exploring at his cave,

he haven't really looked around and he wanted to know the secrets it hold.

He floated around finding some dimonds and ancient map. Next an all seeing eye.

In a other entry a skull and other parts skattered. "Shhh Eiesh." That looks bad."

He went to Flame Prince who was meditating. "Yo look what I found." Flame Prince was annoyed till he saw the map.

So they followed to unknown Kingdom. When they got to the door Flame Prince melted the door knob.

Then Marshall turned into a bat and used his claw to unlock the inside. They went in. On the wall they were Dimond molds to each shape.

Marshall put them in and the town came to life. Houses werw scanned it and so were the people.

The creatures that were already there got their full threnth. "Awesome." said Flame Prince "Yeah I just saved a part of Ooo from extinction."

"No I did." Said Flame Prince. They laughed "We kinda both did." Said Marshall Lee.


	26. Say what now?

Say what now?

Cake and Fionna went to explore when they bumped into Marshall Lee.

"Wow hey dude." "Sup Fionna." "Not much hanging out with Cake." "You should definitely go to Unknown Kingdom." "Why" "Yeah why?" Asked Cake.

"Duh because I saved their whole existence and i know she would like it."

He winked at her, and she blushed. "So lets go." Said Cake makeing her legs longer as Marshall flew beside Cake as Fionna sat on her back.

Cake shrunk to her normal size when rhey got to the door. "Here we are." said Marshall. "Wait what happened to the door kn_?"

Started to ask Cake when Marshall cut her off.

"Hey look stuff." "Oh cool." Said Fionna. Cake looked annoyed. When tjey got inside.

Fionna looked shocked. She looked sad, mad, confused, happy, amd existed, but also afraid.

"Fionna?" Asked Cake who s t streched her arm around her. "Let's go." "What?" said Marshall Lee. She was mad. "I said let's go."

Storming off leaving them dumbfounded. She walked home and went to sleep trying not to cry.

"Cake ran home knowing Fionna needed some space. Fionna had a dream that she was Finn and saw his parents.

She woke up angry and started to trash the room.

"Fionna?" "Cake I'm sorry." "I know your upset." Giving her a hug. "Those people were humans." I'm the last human as well as Austin Strong. "

He has no gills so he has to be but a whole Kingdom with creatures from today!?

"What the flip!" "Fionna I think you should go back I know it's hard but_"

"No! that hurt me I don't wanna get all soul searchy again." "So your just going to ignore tne Unknown Kingdom well it's known now."

Fionna smiled. "I guess you have a point." So Fionna went again by herself. She relied it wasn't so bad.

The next day she took Austin Strong. He was so happy no longer living with the fish people.

"

Austin thanks you Fionna." He said. "No problem." She smiled. Then she walked back to tree house.


	27. What do you know!

What do you know!?

Marcilene was tuning her guitar. Tring to make something new. "Dang it I broke a string." She flew to her room to grab a new one.

"There you are." Picking up the guitar string. "boy am I hungery." Then walked to the fridge.

But couldn't find any red. "Drats." So she grabed her unbrella and flew to a strawberry field. After she are she sat down.

"Maybe being here will give me more ideas for a new song.

"You see reality seens like a dream. Everything seems old and new. I'm still the only the only vampire.

"No your not." Said the vampire king. "I told you to stay out of my way." I'm in the open everyone who walks by will think I'm insane.

"Look Marcilene I can explain. I hate being in your head." "I think it's for the best keeps you out of the way Instead of getting in the way. "

"I can explain just stop singing." "Ok what do you want." "Look I hate you and you hate me."

"So?" "Let me show you something I'll tell you which way to go." "Sorry not interested."

"Fine I guess you don't want to find out what happened to your mom." "My mom? WHAT DID YOU DO-oooo?" He was already gone.

"Rrrrr." She then kicked the pale strawberries and dug her boot in the ground. When it turned sun down he came back.

"Ok so where were we." " She was about to scream at him again but took a deep breath and said

"My mom you said you know something about her." "Oh yeah." Using his vampire vision he trailed a map to her vision.

Marcilene closed to eyes so she could consintrate. Her eyes opened after she memorized it.

She went to the house and grabed her axe base and followed the trail.

Pasted the Candy Kingdom, pasted the Sky Witch's house, pasted the drum playing Giant, Then got to Lady's house.

Lady teleported her to a room with two different tables the walls were grey with plants that looked odd but it fit well. "Thanks Lady."

She nodded since this place was giving her the creeps. Then something fell.

One table was covered with skeleton keys with different stones in the middle, the other agate stones, some of the same color or stone of the keys.

So you have to choose wisely. "Oh thanks mistserious note." Your welcome. On the back.

Then droped another, P.S. place the key on the chosen stone but first make a dream and make it simple.

(sigh) "Ok I wish I am in a garden and my mom was sitting on a chair." Then Marcilene walked to the stones that all had flat surfaces.

She looked at the color in the key with her bat eye and again on the stones to detect the right two.

She then placed the key on the agate surface which the stone. Which unlocked the openings leaving tiny glows though the skeleton key holes.

Marcilene said "Cool. Wait what is happening?" She then turned into particles and separated and then morphed back together in the stone.

She was surrounded by a beautiful garden it had to be a dream. She saw a river and then saw her mom's reflection.

She walked in the reflection and she was socked when she steped on the ground her mom was sittng in the old couch that was kinda losing color.

Their house was upside down. Her mom was singing their song. She looked just the same before the mushroom war kinda.

Marcilene flew in the air and spun to dry off. She than landed and talked to her mom. "Oh Marcilene I've missed you so."

"Same here mom." "My you have gotton so tall and a vampire." "Yeah just a simple life of an adolescent."

Shrugging her sholders. "So umm mom how did you get here?" "Oh well After we got seporated a huge man came to same me.

He brought me here but never came back. Been traped in this dream like place ever since."

"Wow so umm wanna come back with me to the present?" "Yes Marcy I missed you and your dad."

So Marcilene picked up her mom and flew out of the key.

When they were peaced back together the key and stone smashed like glass and disappeared like dust. Lady fell a sleep.

"Lady wake up we can go back to Ooo now." So they teleported back.

Her mom wanted to be a vampire too since she wanted her family to be together for all eternity.

Marcilene agreed and told her dad the news who wasted no time to see his wife again.

Marcilene was happy. Her mom's skin was a tint different.

She told her mom everything and was excited to show her everything great about Ooo since her life was less empty.

Her dad even stoped sucking souls for kicks, well at least around her friends.


	28. Baby strong

Baby strong

Durning the mushroom war a baby girl was on her way. The mom and dad stayed hidden in a tunnal with a square brick surface.

Until they ran out of food. The father left to find food. The mom ate what was left out of empty cans.

The father came back with food finding his wife in laber. After a few months the girl looked strong for her age. "She will be a good fighter.

" Said her dad. Her mom agreed but she was getting sick. One night he picked her up and brought her to the surface.

He said "Your mom just turned into the most beautiful angel." "See angel." "Sorry babycakes now is not a good time." She nodded.

By the age of two she wanted to pratice her fighting skills so she threw empty cans as far as she could.

Then she would hold in each hand one full can with her arms out wide and did four circles around the tunnel.

If her arms wern't tired two cans in each hand, and so and so on until her dad would get worried and say.

"Thats enough training for one day. But do same thing once her dad fell asleep and still would get up early to hunt with him.

She was brave and smart for her age. One dad her dad didn't return he didn't like her going out till he got home.

So she got two empty cans and dug down. She kept digging till she found some people.

She tought them everything she know but she didn't know much english. So she would say.

"Please get net to get food." Or "Stay out of way trouble." The people seemed to understand,

but she didn't understand how they could stay underwater for so long she tryied but ending up coughing.

But she tought herself to swim and got her own food without going to the surface.

The people that she found went other places to hunt for food. Like places where the food came to them.

She would skin them and make her new friends hats. All the people were proud of her.

She was starting to get homesick but her dad never called for her.

So she would go exploring her new home and finding more ways to get stronger. But there will be a day that would put a surpise in her life.


	29. Cosmic stars

Cosmic stars

This is the first beginning before dreams existed before the universe could make a past and future. This is before the big bang.

There were these Labradorite stone like creatures living on nothing. They couldn't age and had no gene.

They had spider like legs, their color is how they got their name.

They didn't have brains instead multiple micro chips they couldn't dream since there was nothing.

So later on in their life span in young Labradorite had a defect one miro chip was glitched.

Which made it think out side the box. He went out more in space then the others and found the universe starting.

Dust surrounded an area he used it to write symbols. Which caused the Cosmic owl.

He said "You did the impossible so now you are in charge of the universe being born. You'll not be harmed." Giving the young one protection.

Together they made reality. Young Labradorite planned when the dust turned into chemicals to explode.

Young Labradorite asked Cosmic owl to make dreams for everyone.

He agreed and moved the symbols in his own body a little to hack himself,

so he could make everyone dream and change the future which created a past.

Then it happened the big bang went off. Young Labradorite turned into a star cluster making life begin for the stars.

Cosic owl did his part and now he could make crock dreams. When Earth was stable he worked there.

Finding a comfy place to live in the stars Cosmic owl made home.

Young Labradorite still lives in eternity in the star cluster until space time fades it.

The other Labradorite stone creatures made the color of space and made color exist.


	30. Wish Granted

Wish Granted

When Prismo was born he got a vision from Glob that he will be destined for hope. His parents were the kindest people ever.

In his sleep he had really bad dreams so his parents got christals and made a crib mobile ,

so when the moonlight went in his window all the night terrers vanished.

The first night they had lazer lights because is was a shock to them but the next night they figured it out.

They decided it was best to make even odd things seem normal to make life simple for prismo.

They just told him just to talk to them so his feelings wouldn't get hurt.

He did get into trouble and had to deal with things like other kids and his parents expected that. They did their best to make him happy.

When he was 3 years old he made his first wish to go to space he was in a yellow room and wished for a remote "Did I just do that?

He saw space on this huge wall. When he woke up he was in his room again and loved stars, space, and got into magic in his teens years.

Kids his age growing up thought he was weird but Cosmic owl visited him in his dream world house thing in the yellow room when he said

"I make dreams happened you will be great for future generations." "Gee thanks um..." "Oh sorry Cosmic owl. I would like to be your friend."

"Thanks dude." Cosmic owl smiled. So when Prismo was up it was like afternoon. Later he would sleep to hangout with his new friend.

The Cosmic owl gave him new news since he couldn't dream he found a mysterious girl in the dream state asking for help.

As she felt traped no matter what she did. Don't worry I didn't enter her dream since if I did all she saw would happen in some way.

"I wish I knew her location then all of a sudden he got a vishion. He fliped excitedly I have the gifted of wishing. I thought it was luck or magic.

"Here do this wish for it to rain." Then they watched from the big screen it poured. Cosmic owl was so happy even though he already knew.

When Prismo woke up he drew a map.

He is 20 now and with the help of friend last night and now he just relized he had wishing powers he went off to find his future wife.

All he knew she felt trapped. He talked to the Cosmic owl at night and went on his quest in the morning.

Till he found what he was looking for.

He found and woundered in a field and found a girl with silver light blue long hair and looked too beautiful that her face did look like porcelain stone.

So fragel that it could break. She sat there on the rock singing in a beautiful tone,

but you couldn't figure out the words like they were familuar but couldn't understand.

She jumped when she heard his foot steps she screamed the land shook her farther awoke creating a huge earthquake.

Her dad was a mountion and he set the wolves to get the intruder.

The wolfs came after them they attacked them, as they defended themselfs then attacked back.

She passed out to the ground for no reason the dirt slowly but quickly spread a little and caved in.

The grass slowly but quickly was about to go over her. He snached her from the dirt and he landed on his butt on the grass and her on his lap.

Earth underneath them shook harder.

Stilll on the grass She told him to grab some weeds which were hidden from view on her arm they looked like little hairs.

As soon as he did her weeds took form and he pulled she didn't scream but pain went though her whole body.

The earth stop shaking and the wolves walked away. My dad awoke you should go. No I want to be with you.

She shook her head but he took her hand anyway. Her father woke again "You will never get passed me that is my only daughter now you will pay."

His daughter transformed into grass but still had that color which slowly turned green and so did her outfit.

He ran to the mountain chasing after the floating grass which now looked like an old fashion grass doll with weeds for the dress.

Then she slowly went back to normal. He cought her and went accidently off ballance and ran over to the next field.

He ran slowly back on track and went though the hidden tunnel where her dad lost view she was free and safe.

He didn't see before but her dress looked like it was made of water the leaves on her top looked liked it was make of dirty sea glass but all of it was silk.

Her dress wasn't see though but had the illushion. She smiled he smiled back as she fell asleep.

Prismo brought her home gave her his bed and layed her down in it.

He streached and slepet in the living room couch knowing he would have game night with Cosmic owl. "She is so child like."

He mumbled before falling asleep.


	31. All worked out

All worked out

When Finn woke up he was in his room. Wow, some music Battle of the bands.

He got out of bed not really and found Jake and Bmo talking to Marcilene and Princess Bubblegum.

When Finn got up he saw Finn's same blue circle and to the handle was the same.

Finn sword also the same blue circle still had a crack in it. Princess Bubblegum looked confused but glad to see Finn sword was doing fine.

Finn cleared his throat everyone jumped. "Sup dude looking better checking on you friend here?" Said Marcilene.

"I'm just glad everythings back to

normal here" Said Finn sword everyone smiled. After a while Princess Bubblegum asked Jake to come outside.

At this time Marcilene was in the fridge looking for something red. Finn listened to though the window. "Jake I'm glad Finn sword is ok."

"But" PB sighed "But its strange Finn was in battle with a theif I'm just surprised that the grass didnt effect the sword.

"But I'm afraide we don't know if that can happen in battle." "PB I understand what you're saying but i never seen Finn so happy."

"He cares more about that sword then his own health I toldyou saw him he looked like he needed another hour sleep,

also him trying to keep focuse to make sure other Finn is ok. If something does happen in comeback I'll let him come to you. "

He needs to chill give him some time to catch up on things." PB nodded ok Jake" But I'm holding you responsible."

Jake made a horse noise "Whatever PB." Marcilene came back "Hey Finn." "AOooo hey Marcilene." "Dude you scream like a girl. Come on bring Finn sword over lets go.

When they were about to leave Jake slame open the door. "Finn I heard you scream and-" "Chillax dude me and Finn and other Finn are going to my place."

"Yeah dude see ya bro. "Okay bye bro." When they got to Marcilene's Finn was so happy "Hey Finn wanna try some battle moves?"

"Not now I'm still kinda weak." Ok dude I'm just glad your ok."

Marceline went inside Marcilene checked on them from the window Finn sleeping with his head on the tree.

While Finn sword on his lap. Marcilene played her guitar. Until she went to give Finn a glass of water she saw him stand up with his sword in his hand.

he look like there might be danger Marcilene flew over Finn's head and handed him the cup of water he took a sip and handed the cup back. I thought I saw fire."

"Want me to come with you?" "Sure." "Finn you ready for battle?" "You bet!" "Marcilene flew while Finn held on by her hands."

Flame King was on his way to Ice King Finn saw Bun bun and the chipmunks with him. "What is he doing?" "I don't know"

said Marcilene. They hid behinde a snow pile. "Who are you excatly?" Said Flame King I used to be called the Ice King but now I'm Simon.

How am i going fight you?" "Easy I know karate." "I need to rule every pruny thing so I'll take you first old man."

"Well I am old but I'm keeping my freedom besides all of us are is surrounded by this is snow."

"Well duh I'll melt it all make it my own fire place." "Ha ha wait what do you mean by all of us?" Simon nodded to Finn and Marceline.

"Good one but I'll get you first." Getting out his sword and charging after him."

When Finn wad about to attack the grass strand exstended on the blade and made sworns when it hit the Flame king.

The sworns streched out like ropes and tied the Flame King up.

Finn quickly droped the sword in surprise and the grass turned to ice.

The Flame King weakened and Simon did a karate kick on his head knocking him out.

Finn was still in shock and kept staring into space, so Simon and Marceline build an wagon and placed tons of ice in it place,

with Finn sword in it too as well until they got to the Fire Kingdom.

He woke up in his prison lamp, where his chipmunks stayed with him in fire sheald and Bun bun kepted watch and kept him company.

"Oh well. I should have known that it wouldn't worked. Its ok I'm still your friend."

"Thanks Bun bun." Simon had the wagon in one hand and Marceline the sword in the other and gave Finn his sword back.

"Thats one crazy sword dude." Said Simon He laughed and smiled and walked home.


	32. Big Strives, big Dreams

Big Strives, big Dreams

Finn was still upset for being so rash to get the Finn sword. "Bummer he was like me, why am I still over thinking this?"

I have him back maybe its just a guilt thing.

Finn fell asleep and had an insane dream first he was alone then he saw the lady who stole his sword.

He went to punch her but his hand shaddered like glass. She laughed and laughed and laughed.

Then he heard finn scream everything looked blue now he saw a glow.

He woke up and grabed Finn on his perch and walked outside and watched the fireflies. "Dude we need revenge on your hero streek."

Finn sword shrugged.

Maybe she's part of some hidden place only certin people can go lets go to Prismo since I'm part of plan "B.

"Maybe I can make a mently connection with him. "Go to Prismo I can go to his dream state maybe he grant my wish."

" Ok". He smiled and him and Finn sword and got the card to see Prismo.

"Prismo hi Finn wants to make a wish but he can only in his state of mind or something so- "

"Finn I want to help I want to but Finn sword is a past reality of yourself turned into a sword."

Finn nodded "I had a feeling you'll say that." "Ok is there another choice that I can do?" "There is but it's tricky."

"Ok I'll do it just tell me this is really important to me."

Try Princess Bubblegum she might be able to help if not her then go to the Nightosphere or both."

"Ok me and Finn 2 will talk it over tonight." "Thanks Prismo. "Anytime." "Ok what do you think we should do?"

"Nightosphere Marcilene knows a lot," "ok lets go." "

But PB does too..." Finn sighed annoyed .

"Ok maybe both will be better we need someone smart but also someone who thinks outside the box." Ok lets do this."

"Yeah" they said together. he picked up Finn sword teleported back home and went to PB.

He told her the story and she agreed and they walked to Marcilene's. "Sup guys?" Marcilene saw Finn's anger determined look on his face.

She smiled and said Hey Finn whatever it is we'll do it togather. He nodded and a fist pump.

Marcilene said the magic words and they went to the Nightosphere. "

There is a place down here where theves and criminal meet to hide if they think they'll ever be seen or heard."

"Since they pretty much they know they'll be back here again if uou know what I mean." Showing off her vampire fangs.

They went to a tiny tunnel which PB used her cool boots and Marcilene trned into a bat to carry Finn. "Marcilene" said Princess Bubblegum

"You know you can look cool with out the bat look." "I know bt I need to save my reputation." "Pesh wateves."

Finn smiled still trying to figure wats going on with those two frenemies.

When they got to the bottom Marcilene went back to her normal form "come on the place is this way."

Floating head of the others. PB rolled her eyes and kept pasce with Finn.

When they got to entrice two kolioscopes appared making two blended colors. Then they fadded away and there in a Cafe.

"There she is." Whrispered Finn sword to Finn nodded. Marcilene winked hearing everything to PB.

PB looked and Marcilene getting her gesture she nodded. Marcilene went on stage to make a distration.

Finn and Finn and PB went to attack The sword snacher and money taker.

PB went under the table Finn scremed and cut her cheek a little.

She growled and used her fight skills. Which were blerry and hard to see to block.

When PB was under the table she tightedn her shoselaces to gather so she tripped a little.

Finn noticed and made his move but she knocked him out. To darkness to music stoping to slience.

Few mins went by he flet shaking then someone lifted his head. "Marcilene did-" "Shhh you need rest you lost alot of energy."

"He needs a break too. PB is tracking her down. I'll take you home. Finn closed his eyes and nodded sad that he lost.

When he woke up his sword was in his hand. "Another day passed I guess." I need more fighting skills. So tonight I need to find Rattleballs.

Bmo got the map on his screen.


	33. Practice makes perfect

Practice makes Perfect

Finn took a walk to think some more about his battle teckneeks Rattleballs is a good teacher.

He went to other heros as well to unlock more keys of himself for his well being.

"So he was ready to attack her next time their paths collide.

Then he heard music Huntress Wizard was by a tree catching firefiles and scraching notes.

She jumped almost hitting Finn. "Long time no see dude." Bumpimg him on his sholder "Nice to see you too." Rufflimg her hair.

"Hay hay stop it. She laughed. "Come on let me show you something." Taking his hand they ran off deeper into the woods.

"Look I come to this river all the the time its beautiful. Wow look at the fish they're big enough to ride.

"They're going extinct but they r amazing." Finn nodded sadly still looking at them. That's sad do you know what caused it?

"Hunters who did it for fun also weather." "But such as life why r you out here on breauiful night like this?"

"Just deep thinking I guess (sigh) I don't know." Laying down by the river with his hands behide his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" Finn shrugged "I guess just to relax myslef." He told her what to the battle, to losing his sword, to music.

"When he was done he closed his eyes looking more happier.

She kissed his cheek "I'm glad you told me I would like to help you with your quest if you want."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I kinda want to this on my own she took my sword and his hero streek."

"But there is also patience my hero." I brought you here because that is the thing you are lacking to defete her you'll need threnth and patience.

He hugged her "Thank you so much." she was surpised but she hugged him back. "Sorry." "It's fine I'm glad to be of help."

"This is really peaceful place, so close your eyes and breath in and out, keep your back and shoulders relaxed and listen to nature."

"Now lets do some battle moves while relaxing take this stick and listen and keep your eyes closed." "But relax your eyes."

(laughing) Finn smiled she threw a small stone Finn listened and swong. "Try to hit the attack at me listen to my feet." Finn hit again.

"Better try again." Two hours went by when he heard, "Ouch." He opened his eyes "Oh no are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine lucky shot lets try again."

She said laughing while rubbing her shoulder. Finn smiled "ok." Another two hours went by and he started to get skilled.

"Same time tomorrow so we can put in all you learned." Finn was so excited "Oh yeah boy." Huntress Wizard smiled.

Finn woke up early to train himself for a while with Finm sword. When night came he felt ready Huntress Wizard met him.

An hour went by when she thought the training should end. "You did amazingly." "Why thank you my lady." kissing her hand.

She blushed Finn was about to leave "Wait Finn i got something for you close your eyes

p style="display: inline !important;"She put her arms around his neck kissed him then she held his hand that was for good luck.

Finn blushed nodded and smiled and walked home.


	34. In distress

In distress

Finn looked out his window thinking of Huntress Wizard when he saw it.

There she is. getting his sword Finn he ran after her he used his hunting skills to find this theif she snuck up behind him but he dodged and struck at her.

Look who has been practicing she said with in evil glear. "I'm ready for you now I will finish you.""Hyeeeyh." "Yeah."

said Finn sword "What he said." Strong words coming from a from a guy who lost twice. "Wow that's all you can come up with?

"Less chatty and more attacky." Finn sword. Don't use your special attack until the time is right."

"True but sometimes it doesn't work." "What nevermind lets just focus on this." So Finn attacked first but she dodged.

So Finn had to roll and got back up on his feet.

But when he got up she vanished he closed his eyes and listened "There." said Finn sword and Finn hid behind a tree and stabbed her clock.

"Hey i had to kill that person to get this clock how dare you." "Shut up lady." "Why are you so like this just because of your parents?"

"None of your beeswax."

kicking him to the ground he got up useing his sword as a cane and charrged at her again she laughed horribly Finn was getting brused pretty bad.

Then Finn sword glowed up and morfed into a sliver like stone Finn same shape,

but the blue stone peace was the same size as Finn head his shoes had grass features on them and he had grass sword for a weapon.

"This is my fight too. I couldn't have you take all the glory." Finn smiled."

"So you're letting your puny friend fight for you? Ha how ow pathetic."

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Finn did the crab walk to safty. "Why do you keep fignting?"

"Why do you let your parents control your future? You be a good person if you wanted too."

"What I don't care what everthis is or injered friend over there." "He broke her sword then punched out cold."

"He used nature and signaled the plants to wrap her up." "I'll be back with help for you my friend." Finn nodded.

Finn "sword" ran to Candy Kingdom to take Banit Princess to her trial. While other Finn left ,Finn layed there worried.

Then Huntess Wizard came over and carried him to her place.


	35. Biz

Biz

Finn woke up to a worm water cloth on his forhead Huntress Wizard send a tree singal to Finn sword to let him know Finn was safe.

Jake came over with Finn cakes to Huntess Wizard, while Finn sword told Princess Bubblegum everything to what happened.

"Oh Finn im so glad your awake." My bruses are gone." "Yes i got healing tears in a bottle, but it didn't help with the headache.

That must have been a big deal in the battle." "Yeah I can't believe how that went down." "Oh no Finn sword." "Trying to get up."

"Wait your not fully healed which is odd usually you need just one drop." "But other Finn knows your here." Finn had a "?" Look like like face.

But he layed down on his side this time to hear better.

"Ok so as the name Huntress Wizard I have a thing for nature so I can use plants and tree to send messages but only for most, s

o I waited to make sure Finn sword had the message if not I was going to tell him in person." Finn smiled and laughed "ok."

"So my question is Finn sword has this interesting being do I have it too?" "Yes you do too I'm guessing it's from grass sword curse."

"Wait how do you know... oh yeah" "Huntress Wizard smiled looking up to think.

"It's more stronger on Finn sword but less on you but it still knows your the rightful owner."

Finn got up slowly to kiss Huntress Wizard on the check but she turned her head to quickly and they kissed lip to lip .

Jake opened the door hey guys just wanted to know if you need anything... I'll just go let myself out.

"Jake wait." Said Huntress Wizard "naw the stars are pretty this time of night." "Jjjaaakkkeee." Said Finn "ok ok." Huntress Wizard opened the door.

"So Finn," as jake scrashed the back of his neck "feeling better I see." "yeah doing great now." Huntress Wizard went to get more water. "

Jake the battle was sooo I don't know, alot of things happened Finn sword can morf now and I feel weaker,

I feel usless, What if Finn sword is a better hero than me maybe he should be protecting the Candy Kingdom and all of Ooo."

"Finn he changed his forn to save you. Your his hero you did everything to give back his dignity.

In the end he was probably the one that felt hopeless." "Thanks Jake you always know what to say."

"Daww your welcome bro so wats the deal with you and Huntress Wizard are you two dating yet?" "Dude that's not your biz."

Laughing and did a light puch on his arm. Haha "ow" rubbing his arm. Huntress Wizard came back in with water "Finn drink your still tired."

Finn nodded "Alright Bmo is going to be lonely without me so night you two. "Bye Jake night dude."

"I'm going to chill outside for a bit I'll be back to check on you." "Alright my lady see you tomorrow or in a few, which ever comes first."

He said laughing Huntress Wizard laughed too "ok hero see ya in a few."


	36. Changes

Changes

In the Candy Kingdom Princess Bubblegum was woundering about Finn sword and Bandit Princess.

"How did everything go the way it did?"

Finn sword still morfed was getting tired of his from and went to the tree house and transformed back and layed there on top of the fireplace sleeping.

Finn came home later that day and saw him sleeping.

He walked to the Candy Kingdom to talk to Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn "Finn sword told me everything I'm just surprised how his from changed so much. I wish you told me about it Finn."

"I was but its me. I thought I would be better if I waited for his understanding. He never said anything once his new sources."

"Really? I'm surprised." "Yeah me too but maybe if he says anything I'll see what I can do and come to you if it's really important."

"Alright Finn you win he is you and you know your self better than anyone so let me know if you need anything deal?" "Yes Princess."

"Ok have a good one Finn." "You to Bubblegum."


	37. The MysterySolution

The Mystery/Solution

Bmo was playing a video game, While Jake was making bacon pancakes.

Princess Bubble had Bandit Princess be on garden duty as Peppermint butler kept watch to make sure she didn't steal anything.

And while this Marshal Lee and Fionna went to search for help.

Their Universeal Plane was being destroyed. Plants were dying, their colors were fading to grey.

Worse of all everyone was starting to freeze and their colors were turning sharper and fuzzing out.

The ground was melting like watercolors was running on the pages. They were the only ones who escaped.

They went to Princess Bubblegum. Marshal was happy he got his axe base just in time, but sad for the others.

He just preyed in the inside everything would be alright, while putting his casual personally on for Fionna.

When they got to the Candy Kingdom Princess Bubblegum was having a tea party with an annoyed vampire.

"You better make up for this later Pebbles. "Yeah yeah Marcy." (Hahem) coughed Marshal.

Marcilene hissed and turned invisible only seeing her umbrella above her.

Princess Bubblegum noticed the concerned on their faces. "What's wrong you two? You like your world's in stake."

Then laughed "Wait don't tell me What!?" "PEPPERMINT BUTLER!" "Yes your grace?"

Comming back with her base and said "Now your turn for the deal." "But were not done with the tea."

"But not the point Peppermint can I speak to you alone." "What happened?,

I thought we fixed all the errors, the book made the big bang," Said Princess Bubblegum.

"We did everything that we could." Said Peppermint butler "Maybe a energy life source is destroyed."

"Maybe but what can we do?" Asked Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline tuned her guitar still not knowing what is going on at the moment.

They came back and Princess Bubblegum said "We're going to need Finn and Jake for this."

"As well Bmo." Said Peppermint Butler. They nodded as Marcilene looked up and shrugged.

Still tuning and playing a few chords. Alright I have no idea whats going on but I want to help.

"Sure so lets go."said Bubblegum. They went to the tree house.

I'm still surprised how everything looks the same in Aaa but though a merror. Marshal nodded in agreement.

Peppermint butler knocked on the door. Bmo answered.

"Peppermint Butler how are you? Oh wats worng? Come on in." "Want some bacon pancakes?"

Sure said everyone. Bmo put strawberry syrup for Marcilene's and Marshel's. "Here you go."

Jake was humming his favorite tune when he came down stairs with Finn behind him.

"Hey Bmo you planned a partly without us?" "Very funny Jake." said Finn

Jake decided to make more pancakes, Finn thought that was an excuse so he could sing his catchy song of his.

"So wats really going on?" Asked Finn. Fionna spoke

"Aaa is acting up some how the colors are fading or draining and hard to see.

"Oh no." Said Bmo Finn nodded while grabbing Finn sword and as Jake came out of the kitchen,

after stuffing his face with pancakes "so" (nom,nom) "wats going" (nom) "on?" (gulp.) Bmo rolled his eyes.

"What time is it ?" "Everyone shouted. "Adventure Time!" Finn smiled. "Me and Bmo are going to be late." said Peppermint.

Finn nodded "Ok Let's do this!" said Finn sword when they got outside.

Finn went on Jake's back while Jake licked the remains of bacon on his face.

The two vampires played their guitars all the way to the illusion forest of Aaa.

When they got inside the colors were going insane.

As Princess Bubblegum looked around to see to find a clue to this situation.

Peppermit Butler and Bmo came back. Bmo had to scan a map of Ooo and reverse it to Aaa.

So they walked around, but it was hard to read since nothing really looked the same.

"There's gotta be something that could save this place." Said Fionna sadly. Marshal nodded.

Finn and Jake went with Bmo while Princess Bubblegum and the others went to the Candy Kingdom since it didn't look so odd.

They hoped maybe a book had information or a lab went wrong and it could give them answer.

Marcilene went to Prince Gumball's room. "Ha his cloths they look so girly and odd without color." "Ok back to the others."

As she flew she heard Princess Bubblegum yell out of annoyance.

"There is nothing,nothing and I don't mean this blee blop upside down butt universe."

"Wo wo chill dweeb there's something up." Said Marcilene. "It's alright Princess I couldn't said it better."

Said Marshal smirking trying not to laugh." "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I have to sound like one."

"Yep this fixes everything your way cooler than Gumbutt."

Floating and trying not to laugh it looked like his might explode.

Bmo was in front now saying what as on the map since nothing was readable not like it already was.

So Finn and Jake are looking around for clues making sure Bmo didn't get to far away.

"Maybe we should go back to Ooo." Said Finn sword who morphed to his "human" "state."

"Maybe we should go and ask someone." "But who could we ask who knows about universes and _..."

Said Jake but Finn and Jake got the answer "Prismo." Said Finn and Jake together.

"Mathematical lets go." Said Finn sword. "Hey hey that's my line." "JK you are me some what."

As he morphed back to a sword. "Let's go to the others so they know what's up." Said Jake.

When they got to the castle Fionna was on look out dudty by the frount door.

"Hey guys long time no see have any news?" "We're going back to Ooo to ask Prismo."

Said Finn "We'll be back hopefully shortly." "Hey Bmo once you show us the exit could you meet them here?"

Asked Jake "Yes Jake but how can I reach you?" Asked Fionna They thought for a minute.

"We''ll shout so load maybe the vampires can hear us." Said Jake

Hearing a roar of laughter coming in the castle. Sounds like Marshall lost it. Sighed Fionna smiling.

Finn walked beside Jake just is case if some whatever came out of no where.

"Thanks Bmo." said Finn and Jake together waving him goodbye.

"Man it feels wierd coming out of one crazy universe to one semi normal one."

Said Finn "Yup this as normal it's going to get.

Said Jake so they went to the tree house where Jake gotten card to see Prismo.

"Hey Prismo." "Jake, Finn my buddies what's going on what brings you in this time zone?"

"Prismo Aaa is in stake." Said Finn "The colors are messed up and looks like mudd and shack now."Said Jake

"Humm let me see what I can do." When he checked the screen it turned to static.

"What the what that never happened before." "Where is Aaa exactly?." "It's in the Woods which turns into Aaa."

Said Jake "It's an illusion of trees inside a hidden portal." Said Finn.

"I can only see only planet's and universal planes in other planets. Aaa doesn't exactly exist."

Since it's in this Universe Aaa's big bang collided with ours which caused it to end it hit an invisible wall.

The only way I can fix if I make a replica of this world and all the others locate it some where else and reverse it.

But that takes a lot of energy and could make tons of errors in the future,

then have a portal from this world to meet the other planet of Aaa you said? That is very time consuming.

"Holy shmowzow said Finn What about if we could give you help?

Princess Bubblegum is a genus and so is Simon and betty,

maybe if you all work together and Cosmic Owl could navigate the stars to place Aaa."

"Not a bad idea Finn." said Prismo and Jake. "Then is settled I'll get Simon and Betty.

Jake you'll get the others and we'll all meet here."

A little while later they were all back at Prismo's

"Finn you better tell your dog to be more quieter he's going to make me tone deaf."

Marshal nodded in agreement with his arms crossed. Jake gulped nervously and whispered softly "sorry."

Mostly scared of Marshal Lee than Marcilene. Finn brought his genus glases just in case they'll come in handy.

"Now let's get to work." " said Princess Bubblegum "Flamacow!" Said Finn

"So wait your telling me our lives somehow exist from a book which was a fanfiction of the Ice King?

But edit it to make our lives real!?"

Said Fionna Marshal was shocked as the the others nodded.

Simon blushed nervously. "Yeah I guess I did sorry but now we have new friends and new adventures to share.

We''ll get it Aaa back to good as new." Fionna smiled and fist bumped him.

"Ha ha ow." "Ok Simon thanks for bringing your teleport machine we'll have to fix that so it not just past objects"

"Bmo could you come back and forth to tell us if anything happens?" Said/asked Princess Bubblegum

Bmo nodded and saluted her and marched. "Peppermint go with her maybe you could fix anything if it gets to wacked."

Peppermint Butler nodded and followed Bmo.

Marcilene played her guitar with Marshal to lighten the mood a little, Fionna clapped to the songs,

and Finn asked Bubblegum if there was anything he could do to help.

Which it did come to handy to put their ideas together in order for it work it had to teleport.

Cosmic Owl went to navigate a place in space which was empty of miles.

Prismo located where Aaa was located in Ooo and turned it into a code and send it to Cosmic Owl.

Which he used to Make their World.

Cosmic Owl memorized the planets and placed the code so the reverse universe and the swap genes countued.

The book big bang now could reach without stopping and can't disturbed the persent time line.

Aaa was back to normal and Everyone cheered.

Fionna and Marshel went though the portal which was wider and easy to go into.

The portal was located where it was originally was. Princess Bubblegum went over to help Gumball make a replica.

"So Finn and Jake I'll be back probably which would take about a week.

So Finn and Jake helped Peppermint till the Princess returned.

Which she late one night yawning "Thanks Peppermint for all your help." As she went to her room.


	38. Chapter 38

Two minds differ

Marcilene was in her room having a talk with the Vampire King.

He wanted to go back in his mind state but since his powers are gone all he could do is knowledge and communicate.

Marcilene talked to Princess Bubblegum about this. "So should we help him at lease.?"

"I'm not really sure it's a bad idea." Said Marcilene "I guess I'm just worried this will back fire."

Marcilene nodded in agreement. "True.""what Marcilene?" "Sorry he said it's not like I can cause any damage." "You have a point

Vampire King alright we''ll leave at night. Bubblegum made three pills. Two for Marcilene and one for the lion.

When night time hit they quietly went to the lion's napping place.

Princess Bubblegum waited for him to yawn and placed the pill inside. "Marcilene you take two." "Why?"

Just do it if everything goes well the second one won't take effect." All of a sudden a glowed appaered.

Every thing turned num. The lion woke his eyes glowed is the what mine looks like all of a sudden she saw herself.

Her eyes were glowing too. "I'm in his head?!" "Wait this is what PB must have ment she thought of herself and she was back.

Both of their eyes stopped glowing and Marcilene passed out PB brought her back to the castle.

The Vampire King had his mind again and no longer an ordinary cat in the jungle.


End file.
